Life After
by Sweety8587
Summary: Life after marriage for Remy, Rogue, Jean and Scott. Nothing but fluff here folks. Main couples: Romy and Jott.
1. The Wedding

_**Disclaimer:** Do I have to put this in? I mean, we all know I dont own em. Or maybe I should get a name and gender change._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wedding**

**Jean Grey-Summers**

To say that things were a little hectic on this fine October morning, that would have been a slight understatement. The bride had a mild panic attack when she has got up and realized that instead of a crisp, sunny morning, it was quite overcast. Ororo had immediately been awoken and the weather had been quickly adjusted to the bride's liking. That had just been the beginning.

How is it that Murphy's law almost always comes out to play on wedding days? Or is that just our luck? I mused on when I heard Scott's usually calm and collected voice echo in my mind, _"Ah…. Jean?"_

Continuing to pull on the peach colored bride's maid dress I answered back, _"Yes Scott?"_ When I didn't immediately get a reply back, a slight twinge of worry made itself known. I asked again, _"What happened? What's wrong?" _

"_Well you see…. I think …. I think that I might have lost the rings."_

I blinked and for two seconds wondered how on Earth could Scott, of all people, loose something like a pair of wedding rings. Remy would have his head on a silver platter of they had really been lost. But I knew my husband; poor dear didn't take this kind of stress very well. All the men here can and have faced the worst of adversaries and yet, still grew so flustered over the simplest of things. Though I would never call being a ring bearer an easy job.

"_Did you check our room?" _

"Yes. And they weren't there. I knew that I had put the boxes on my bedside table."

"_And then what had you said in the middle of the night?"_

There was a small pause before he continued, _"I had said that I could knock them over so I placed them on the dresser."_

"_So, that is where they must be."_

"_But they're aren't! I even checked behind the dresser, under the bed, even under the rugs!"_

"_Did you check your pockets?"_

" …_. Oops."_

Chuckling I finished getting ready, pulling my hair back into my favorite style. Just as I had secured my hair with a clip, Jubilee stuck her head in and said, "Come on Jean. Its time we got Rogue ready. Who, may I say, could have an aneurysm any moment given just how tense and nervous she is."

With a smile I stepped out and chided Jubilee slightly, "When your own wedding comes, I'd like to see your reactions." Jubilee let out a 'phu phu' sound followed by, "I'll be the poster girl of calm and collected." I laughed out loud at that, "We'll see Jubilee. We'll see."

* * *

**Kurt Wagner**

Things were slightly hectic outside as I moved down the aisle with two bottles of red wine in each arm. Bishop did a double take at me and made to question me about the alcohol but I quickly moved inside and handed the bottles over to Warren, who had been placed in charge of the foods and drinks. Betsy was moving around the tables, adjusting the glasses, crockery and cutlery that were slightly out of place. The atrium had been beautifully decorated as the reception area.

Ororo was outside, doing some last minute changes to the floral decorations as the guests had began to arrive, being led to their seats by Bishop. The gardens had been transformed into veritable paradise, with flowers of every color and kind blooming and peeking out from every nook and cranny. Ororo had also supervised the making of the arch under which the happy couple would exchange vows. Green vines tangled with the woodworks, as pretty small flowers gave off their sweet fragrance. Ororo was adjusting a small bouquet of lilies and orchids that was attached to every chair beside the aisle, as I teleported out of the reception area and outside the door where I knew Remy would be waiting. I knocked on the door, which was opened by a rather stressed out looking Scott Summers.

"Vot is wrong?"

Scott merely pushed the door open further to let me in and just pointed at Remy, who was nervously pacing the floor. He had stopped to look at me, his expression turning from anxious to terrified in a matter of seconds. Before I could ask what was wrong, he had both his hands on my shoulders and asked in a strangled tone, "De weddin's off aint it? Dieu! I knew dis would happen! She didn't change her mind did she?" I'm pretty sure that my eyebrows were hitting my hair hairline as I looked over at Scott who was shaking his head.

"Remy…"

"Or did she run away? Tell Remy she didn't run away!"

"REMY!"

He stared slightly at my tone and was quiet long enough for me to say, "Rogue iz getting ready. And I haf come to take you downstairs."

"Y' mean…de wedding still be goin on?"

Shaking my head bemused I pushed Remy out of the room as Scott asked out loud, "Was I as bad as this on my wedding day?" Chuckling I made my way downstairs, holding Remy firmly by his arm. His handsome face was a mix of nervousness and happiness as he beheld the flower wonderland where he was to be wed.

"Storm really has out done herself this time." I heard Scott speak as the three of us stood in our places under the arch. Remy didn't say anything; he was too busy looking at all the guests, his hands nervously fiddling with his cuff. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "There iz no need to worry _mein freund._" He seemed to take comfort in those words as his face relaxed slightly. Very slightly though, mind you. Finally, all the guests were seated; a comforting buzz of talking was in the air.

Silence fell as music began to filter through the air. The first one down the aisle was Jean, looking as sunny as ever. She was followed by Ororo and Logan, Kitty and Piotr and last, Bobby and Lorna. There was a small smile on Remy's face, as though he could not believe that this was happening. There was a sense of anticipation in the air as the wedding march began to play, Remy's eyes fixated on the frosted glass foyer doors along with the rest of the company. There was a collective intake of breath as Rogue swept into view. She was wearing a strapless white dress with delicate embroidery that started from the torso and ended in two striped to the end of the full-sized skirt, with a thick ribbon tied around her pale neck. In her hands was a simple spray of half-bloomed white roses. Her hands were bare; the bride had flat out refused to wear gloves saying that she didn't want anything between her and her husband's hands. Her usually tousled wavy hair had been brushed back into a loose bun, letting only the white streaks fall down to frame her face. The only ornaments that she wore were a pair of dangling earrings and a matching pendant that had been threaded through the ribbon around her neck. A see-through white shawl was resting on her arms, completed her appearance.

By her side was Professor Xavier. No one had been more pleasantly surprised than the professor himself when Rogue had gone to him and asked him to lead her down the aisle and give her away. The Professor's expression was on of extreme pleasure, which was echoed on Rogue's face, she was fairly glowing. I sneaked a peak at Remy's face, he was smiling at Rogue, a full blown out smile had replaced his usual smirk. The usual self-confidence had been replaced by a look of awe and marvel. Slowly by surely the pair made their way towards the small company that stood around Remy. The Professor placed Rogue's hand into Remy's with a fatherly pat on their entwined fingers.

I cleared my throat as I began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved. Ve are gathered here today, to bear witness the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony." As the ceremony went on, I noticed that both seemed completely wrapped up in each other. I was prepared to bet that at that moment, even if Magneto and a whole herd of Sentinel attacked, they wouldn't have even noticed. Or maybe Rogue would, and pummel each (or either) into the ground for ruining her wedding. Fighting back the amused notion I nodded Scott, who moved forward with the rings. The simple silver sterling claddagh rings went from one hand to finger and again. With a smile I told Remy, "You may now kiss the bride."

Remy delicately raised the veil, as though it was made of the most finely spun sugar, pulling it over Rogue's head, careful of her hair. Their eyes met for a split second before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in an ardent embrace. Both were oblivious to the cheers and hoots that came from the crowd around them, breaking apart when I coughed delicately.

They pulled apart with a smile, but Remy pressed his forehead against hers, his lips parting in a wide, happy smile, which was mirrored by her. He moved back, never letting go of her hand as I announced, with a happy smile of my own.

"I give you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lebeau."

* * *

**Anna Lebeau**

Right after Kurt announced us as man and wife, ah felt this really happy feelin' jes bubblin' in mah heart. Ah guess this is what it means t' be really happy. Ah never thought that this day would ever come for me. Ah mean, what with everythin' that Remy an' me have been through. Ah never really believed or dared t' dream that one day, we could be together. As in 'together forever', kinda thang.

But here we were. Years from when we first met. Years from when he first reached out his hand for mine, not really caring of my powers. Ah looked up into Remy's dark eyes as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze accompanied by a small smile. Ah returned that smile and pressed closer against him. Not a day has gone by when ah haven't thanked God for him and his love. And ahm especially thankful for the fact that he stuck through all the hard times.

Ah rested my head on his shoulder, letting my eyes wander over the crowd, tryin' t' ignore Remy's hand was tracin' the edge of the ribbon choker. Ah could see Jubilee standing next to Wolvie, both of 'em seemed t' be arguin' over somethin' mighty fierce. Ah wonder what Jubilee did this tahme. And then there were Bobby and Lorna. Bobby's standing across from Lorna and ah think that he looks like he just might ask Lorna t' dance after this first dance. Kitty and Piotr were talking with Warren and Betsy, the latter looking very pleased with themselves. Ah think that Kitty was praisin' the décor, which I admit was quite beautifully done.

Ah looked up when Remy pressed a soft kiss to mah temple, "J'et aime chere. Toujours." Ah let out a soft sigh of contentment as we moved to soft strands of music that filtered through the magnolia-scented air.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more _

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more._

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me_

Ah dun know who picked this song out, though ahm pretty sure that it was Jubilee, who had been picked in charge of the music. Before ah knew what happened, the beat picked up and 'fore ah knew what was happenin', Remy picks me up in his arms and swings me around.

Ah was just too startled t' do anythin' 'cept laugh. Ah swear that at that moment, he looked like a boy again. With so much happiness and joy in those scarlet eyes of his. Ah giggled as he let me stand on mah two feet again, "Watcha do that fer sugah?" Remy's grinned never faltered as he brushed his lips against hers in a butterfly kiss.

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more _

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

* * *

**Remy Lebeau**

I never thought that dis day would come. Sure I had day-dreamed of it... but now dat it was here and almost all done... I had a hard time believin' it. It was almost like a dream. A dream dat I never wanted t' wake up from. The firecracker was dancing with me while Logan had whisked away my wife for a dance. I was half tempted t' ask 'er t' pinch me jes so dat I could make sure dat dis wasn't all jes a dream. I glanced over the dance floor, looking' fer Anna. She dancing with Logan, doin the strangest dance which strongly looked like de foxtrot. But who does a foxtrot on Jamie Cullum's music? Ma wife still looked like she was havin' a blast.

Ma wife. Jus' saying dat and Rogue in da same sentence, it just makes me feel so good an' warm inside. It jus' feels so right. Her emerald eyes locked with mine before flicking back to her dance partner. The firecracker must 'ave noticed dat I hadn't taken moi eyes off ma wife 'cause she said, "Is this what you've wanted?" I glanced down at de girl dat was fast turnin' into a lady. Her hair that was usually left loose over her shoulders had been twisted back into a French braid, her eyes lookin' intently at me as she waited fer my reply.

I tilted my head slightly, pondered da question slightly. "Petite, If y' would 'ave told Remy years back dat dis day would come, he would have been mighty wary. But...dis ain't what I had wanted." Slight shock and curiosity flicked over her face. "Dis be more than this poor t'eif deserves. He keeps t'inkin' dat it jus' be some dream." I chuckled an' added, "Jes ask Kurt."

Da firecracker nodded in understanding and slight confusion but still gave _moi_ a hug as the last dance ended. I held her as she said, "Make her happy."

I nodded, "I plan on dat _petite_. I plan on dat."

* * *

**Jubilation Lee**

"Time for the bouquet and garter throwing!"

There was a loud round of hooting from the guys as Remy hitched Rogue's skirt up her leg, until her garter was showing. I rolled by eyes slightly at the guy's behavior as I muttered, "Oh honestly." He pulled the dark blue material and tossed it amongst the crowd, letting the crowd decide where it fell. Another round of hooting and cheering burst when the garter fell neatly into Bishop's lap. The poor guy blushed until he was looking like he had a huge tomato instead of a face and looked around confused what to do with the piece of material. I giggled behind my hand at his expression, poor guy. Maybe he'll finally give it to Sage.

The men moved back as me and the rest of the girls moved forward, jostling each other in hopes of catching the simple white roses bouquet. Rogue turned her back to the crowd and threw the flowers in what she hoped was the direction of the crowd. I made a grab for the flowers as they sailed neatly over my head and landed smack into the hands of Ororo, who just smiled serenely.

The bouquet and garter out of the way, the couple went around hugging and saying their farewell's to the group before they went to catch their flight for their honeymoon in the Hawaiian Islands. Remy had asked her where to go and that was the first place that came to her mind. Even after all their adventures, they had never been to Hawaii. So the couple figured that it was a suitable choice.

I watched the white limo pull out of the Mansion gates and let out a small sigh. I wish that I could find that kind of love someday. Who cared about all the trials that you went through; when in the end...you had a love like that?

I began my trek up to my room but was side-tracked when I heard someone giggling. Sounded like group giggling. A very large group giggling. I peeked around the corner to see a very flustered looking Sage and a very red faced Bishop surrounded by the new recruits. From what I gather, amidst all the laughing and good-natured ribbing, Bishop gave Sage the garter. Oh la la! Bout time! I was giggling all the way upstairs. Who'd have thought that? Wolvie caught me half-way to my room and asked me what was wrong. I could barely manage to tell him. He just shook his head and said, "Night Jubes."

I pulled off my peach brides' maid gown and carefully hung it in my closet. Quickly, pulling on my pale banana colored pajamas, I snuggled under the covers. My thoughts began to wander back to the wedding. More exactly, just how happy Remy and Rogue seemed. Their faces had an expression that was impossible for any artist or camera to capture. Inexpressible joy had been painted on their faces along with a certain look, which I just can't describe. I slipped underneath the sheet, my mind inevitably going back to their beginning.

I guess all the years of heartache, pain and torment down their journey…. All the challenges and hurdles that they had passed… they all were now worth it. I sighed and rolled onto my side, facing my bedroom window. I looked for the brightest star that I could find, given the small area, and made my wish. I wished for a love as strong as Remy and Rogue Lebeau's.

* * *

_Ta-da! I'm back people! And I decided that all the chapters were a smidgen too short. So…I'm editin the whole story. And I plan on finishin' it in the coming two months. I added in Kurt and Jean and more Jubilee. Also changed the song, from 'You're still the one' by Shania Twain to "Couldn't Ask for More" by Edwin McCain, GREAT song! _

_I've deleted and re-submitted this story because I wanted fresh reviews for the fresh chapters. Sides, I've got all the reviews saved on my mail box So I guess its all good. So be a dear and drop a new review? Tell me what im doing wrong and or right._

_So, be a dear and tell me if you like the changes. Jes email me at cajun(dot)sweety(at)gmail(dot)com k? Thanks :)_


	2. The Honeymoon

_**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own the X-Men or any of the characters. They are copyright to Marvel. Geez. Why do we even both putting these in? I mean, we all **know** that we don't own em!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Honeymoon**

**Rick Howard**

I had just sat down in my corner with a cup of coffee, black, fully intending to enjoy my 15 minutes of peace and not dragging away heavy bags when as fate would have it, that jerk on the reception, Mark Urban (the bane of my life) rang the bell. Grumbling under my breath and straightening my red cap, I hurried over to see whose bags I had to carry where. I really hope that they didn't have too many bags...

I stood a bit to the side of the couple and asked in my 'professional' voice, "Yes sir." Mark handed me a pair of keys. "Please show them to honeymoon suite number 4." I pushed the keys into my pants pocket and quickly moved over to their luggage. Thank God that they only had 2 suitcases...though they were pretty large. They must be planning to spend a week or something here.

As I picked up the bags, I sneaked a peek at the couple. The woman had two toned hair, must have been dyed or something, green eyes that were just shimmering as she gazed at the guy. She was about 5 foot 7, maybe 8, with a great pair of legs. The guy suddenly gave me a glare, even from behind those dark glasses that he wore. I could have sworn that I saw a flash of red behind those glasses...I think I'm starting to see things. Is this what they mean when they say you've been working to hard or lifting too many heavy things? Thank God the pay is good, which is practically the only reason I'm sticking around. Shaking my head and taking a deep breath, I picked up the bags. Yep. They were heavy alright. God bless the architect that placed the elevator just a few steps away from the front desk, those few steps always seem like a few miles every time I pick up the bags. "This way please."

I pushed the suitcases into the elevator and stepped in after the couple had. All the honeymoon suites were on the 4th floor, I honestly didn't understand why. I had asked my friend Joey once and he had said something that 'them couples want a great view while...you know." That didn't make much sense to me and it still doesn't. Although I kept my gaze in front, I could see the couple in the shiny metal surface of the elevator doors. The woman was leaning against the man, her head resting against his shoulder, while with one hand he was stroking her hair and the other was tucked in his pant pocket. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and said something to her softly in...French? Italian? I couldn't tell which. They both were dressed casually. The lady was wearing a dark skirt that came down to her knees and a scoop neck cream colored shirt, covered by a matching dark jacket. The guy on the other hand, was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark grey shirt that looked a lot like silk. Though the trench coat that was hanging over his shoulder spoiled his look slightly. Exchange the trench coat for a dress coat and you could have thought him to be a model or an actor or something along that line.

With slight trepidation I watched in the shiny surface as the man whispered something that made the woman blush and lightly smack the guy in the chest with a playful, 'Swamp Rat! Not here!" Letting out a silent 'Oh God' I was hoping fervently that they didn't move to full-blown making-out in the elevator like some new couples had, which had left me slightly scarred, quite truthfully. I was mentally urging the elevator to head up faster, God why didn't these things go faster. The elevator gave a small 'ding' as we reached the floor, quickly I picked up the suitcases, stepping out and walking a tad slowly due to the two cases whacking me in the legs with every step. I stopped in front of the door with a plaque on it with 'H#4'. "Here we are." I quickly unlocked the door and opened it with a well-practiced flourish, stepping back to let the couple step in first. Making sure that the bags were out of the way of course, wouldn't want the couple to trip over them.

The lady's green eyes definitely widened in delight and she began to step in, obviously wanted to explore. But before she could react, or me, the guy swooped her up in her arms with a smirk and said with a very thick accent, "Allow me chère." The woman giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over the threshold. He let his arms slid away from her waist when she was on her own feet again, on which she wandered off towards the bedroom. How come they always wander towards there? I mean, they've never been to the hotel before? Is it some kind of sixth sense or is it just my customers? Must be my customers….

Remembering the bags I picked them up and asked, "Where do you want these sir?" The guy pointed vaguely towards the middle of the room and I was more than obliged to prop them near the far-wall. Moving towards the sliding doors, I opened them a bit, to let the fresh air in. I turned around and asked "Anything else sir?" The guy shook his head, "Merci. Dat'll be all." I didn't even have to ask when he pulled out his wallet and handed me a 50-dollar tip. Oh I liked this guy. I let out a grin, "Wow! Thanks. If you need anything, just call the front desk and ask for Rick." I quickly stepped out, with a spring in my step. So far, it's been a good day! A 50-dollar tip and black coffee to return to! Yep. Today was my day! I stepped into the elevator, humming under my breath.

It ain't often that I get that good of a tip. Its weird that how some of the richest clients, turn out to be penny-pinchers. I mean come on. Like ten bucks is gonna put a dent in your back account. The song faltered as I reached the ground floor and saw a sight that would put dread into the heart of any bell-hop. A huge woman was standing next to a huge pile of bags, holding a small dog. Oh God...not good. So not good. I glanced over at Mark, he had a real wicked smirk on his face which said 'Have fun' Damn I hate that guy. As I started picking up the bags, somehow I tripped over one of the straps and fell flat on my face to the shiny, waxed marble surface. This is not my day…

* * *

**Remy Lebeau**

I watched the bell hop leave da room with a big grin on his face, guess dey dun give much o tips 'ere. I finally looked around the suite and I must admit, t' was quite nice. Da whole living room, where I was, was done in soft tones. Dere was a kitchen in da far corner and jes across from me was a balcony with sliding glass doors, with a great view fer da ocean. The soft curtains rose and fell with the ocean breeze that moved all around the room.

I slipped into da door t' da left o me, which I assumed was leadin' t' da bedroom, and came across da most beautiful sight o me wife, lying on da bed which was...moving up and down slightly? Mus' be a water bed. I moved silently t' da bed, givin' da room a once over. T' was done in cream color, with a t.v. in da far corner an' another door, which was open and I could make out da bathroom.

I sat down on da edge o da bed and watched Rogue as she lay dere, with her eyes closed but a big smile on her pretty face. Her hair was spread over dat pillow case, her arms thrown over 'er head on her hair. Her long dark lashes brushed her rosy cheeks as she lay before they fluttered open, a twinkle in her eyes. Again, I couldn't help but wonder dat dis all migh' be a dream. I never thought dat I would ever be so happy, I never thought dat I deserved t' be so happy. But fate...I guess she be havin' other plans in store fer us. All good-ones I hoped.

Rogue, she turned to her side, t' face me. She pressed her hand against my cheek, in return I pressed a warm kiss into her palm. Every time we touched, t' was accompanied by a sense o'...it jes seemed a bit surreal, like a fantasy. Every time, I savored da contact an' I know she did too, t' was all in dose eyes o' 'ers. I gave 'er a warm smile and gently cradled her face in my hands as I kissed her. Dere used t' be a time when de simplest of touch was jes a dream, a highly uncertain, but den Hank jes put up de simplest of theories dat I was amazed at de simplicity o' it. It was in Rogue's mind, t' was more of a psychological reason dan physical. De first time a mutants power arise, tis usually triggered by somethin' traumatic. In Rogue's case, dis was so traumatic dat her unconscious put de two together an' den her powers would always activate on touch.

She 'ad told me a while back how exactly 'er powers 'ad come up. T' weren't pretty really, dunno how she got through with dat, bein' jes barely a teenager an' all. 'Specially one who 'ad been abused in mo' dan one ways by her _pere._ An' dat _encule_ s' damned lucky dat he ain't met me so far, else I'd have knocked 'es head in. Takin' advantage of _fille_ like dat, an' his own daughter! _Bâtard malade._

Rogue fingers were dancin' over my face an' she said, "What's past, s' past now." With a wry smile, I leaned down and kissed her slightly parted, pouty pink lips. She always tastes like strawberries. Ripe and tangy sweetness. I moved to lay beside her, my arms going around her waist. _Dieu_! Dis was heaven, of that I am so sure.

**

* * *

**

**Anna Lebeau**

His kisses always started of as soft an' sweet, an' more than often they always ended up as hard n' insistin'. Not that ahm complainin' mind y'. Sure enough, he pressed his lips harder against mine, his tongue coaxing my lips apart an' ah was more than happy t' oblige. Ah love the feelin' of his lips against mah skin. They're so soft an' yet so demandin' at the same time, jes like his hands. Ah love his hands too, an' his eyes an' his body. Well, I jes love everythin' 'bout Remy.

Not 'fore long, he was beside me on the bed, with his arms locked around me. There was no other place where ah didn't feel so safe, as ah did in his arms. He always told me that. "In ma' arms chère, y'll always be safe." An' he was right. His lips broke away from mine, an' moved t' my neck. Ah let out a sigh of pleasure, my hands moving up his back and into his thick hair, as his dances danced all over my skin. 'Fore I knew it, our clothes were off and were as close as two people could be physically. His hands were movin' over my back, tracin' abstract patterns as for a moment we jes lay still, our eyes locked as we lay locked. As we began t' move, ah closed mah eyes as the pleasure began t' build.

There was no feelin' in the world like bein' merged with Remy. Mah husband, I thought with growing pleasure. He whispered in mah ear, his ragged breath falling warm an' hot, "Open y' eyes, ma bella." Ah looked into his eyes that were glowing with a warm light, his hands moving all over me, lightly tracing over my curves. He never took those burning eyes off mine as he slowly rocked against me. Slowly but surely building a pleasurable rhythm that quickly led to swift and beautiful release. In a pleasant haze, I ran my hands over his back, through his hair, as he rested his head against my chest. Both of us settling into the warm afterglow.

He rolled us over so that ah was over him but never separating us. I snuggled closer t' him, wanting to soak up the serenity that came only by being with him. He tilted my head up and kissed me, letting out a soft sound of contentment before saying, "Remy never get tired o' dis chère. Everytime, it seem like magic t' me." Ah didn't respond, an' jes let my fingers trace his features, as if ah was drawing him. His eyes closed in delight; his long lashed brushing gently against mah fingers. Ah dropped butterfly kisses all over his face before dropping an affectionate, open-mouthed kiss on his beautiful lips. Ah love mah life.

* * *

Outside, there was a soothing, peaceful silence. Broken only by the ocean waves and the sound of the birds that flew around the islands along with laughter and yells that moved over the area. A lone, petite bird flew up to a hotel balcony and let loose its colorful song before hopping a few times down the railing, watching the ocean as it bobbed its tail up and down. It twittered before hopping around and gazing into the room. 

Noticing that the door was open slightly, it hopped into the room, unto the thick carpeting. Looking about, it let out a confused twitter. It flew up onto the nearby chair and fluffed its feathers, before moving its beak in and out of its feathers. It started and flew unto the curtain rail and it heard a noise from nearby. From its vintage point, it noticed some movement from the nearby room.

Again flying down unto the floor, it hopped into the bedroom, its bright, beady eyes gazing at the bed. Not being able to make out anything, it flew to the top of the dresser. Perched on the top of the mirror, it gazed at the slumbering couple, entwined together in the tenderest of embraces. The man was holding the woman close to him, while her head was resting on his chest. Their hands entwined beside her face, the sheets twisted beyond hope around their bodies like a vine would wrap itself lovingly around a window where roses grow.

The little bird fluffed its feathers once more before settling down on its perch. This seemed a good place as any to take a short nap like these humans were. With a soft twitter, the little bird closed its eyes and closed its eyes. It opened one eye when the woman shifted slightly and let out a soft note, to which the lady raised her head and gazed for a moment at it. She smiled before going back to her rest, as did the bird.

_

* * *

__bâtard malade – sick bastard._

_I jes wanted to add that lil bird in there. Dunno why but...I wanted an outside party! So live with it. Think of any red bird in Hawaii...and put em in the room. Simple as that. ;) _

_Added in a bit more today, not a lot but I didn't know what else to write in. Next thing I'm planning on writing 'The nine months' now that's gonna be a blast! I'm planning on havin Jean and Rogue pregnant at the same time. The poor boys! chortles_

_Review my dear readers! Review! Or drop me a line or few at cajundotsweetyatgmaildotcom. I'll be waiting!_


	3. The Nine Months

_**Disclaimer: **I do own the X men! I do! I really do! I am Stan Lee and owner of all things Marvel and…. keep that jacket away from me! HEY! Not the rubber room! Not the rubber room!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: The Nine Months**

**Anna-Marie Lebeau**

Ah stood in the superstore, staring in wonder at the shelves. Ah never knew that there were so many kinds. Too many kinds, the thought went through my head. There were all kinds o' boxes stacked one o' top of the other. Ah didn't know what t' do… or more appropriately, which t' pick.

Ah looked back at 'Ro helplessly with a weak, "Help." Not that it was much help, 'cause 'Ro jes looked at helpless as ah did. She randomly picked up two o' the boxes an' began t' read. Ah picked up one myself and read over it with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe ah should 'ave jes gone t' Hank."

"Perhaps. But this way you can keep the news to yourself until you are sure."

"Can this be called a dependable way o' checkin'?"

"Well..It says here that the results are at least 90 accurate."

"That's accurate. So…which one?"

"This looks promising. The Clearblue Easy Pregnancy Test."

"Rahgt now, any looks good t' me."

"Just to check, when did you have your last period?"

"Ah was supposed t' have it 'bout three weeks back."

"Then we're good. Lets go."

We made our way to the checkout counter in silence. 'Cause ah was reading the instructions an' the description. One step test…. just hafta wait two minutes? Not bad. Proven to be 99 accurate, note that this percentage is at detecting typical pregnancy hormone levels. Note that hormone levels vary. See insert. Ah did not like the sound o' that.

Ororo tugged the box outta my hands as we got t' the counter, ah glanced at the girl behind it, jes as she looked up at me. "First time?"

"Excuse me?"

She grinned slightly, "First baby?"

"How could yo' tell?"

"Well. You do seem a bit jittery."

"Ah am a lil bit nervous." Ah admitted.

She smiled an' handed me the paper bag. "Good luck then."

Ah took the bag with a smile, "Thanks."

------

"It said two minutes right?"

'Ro checked the instructions and then her watch, "Yes. I think you can take it out now."

Ah took the stick outta the cup an' stared at it. Mah mind was jes blank; blissfully blank as ah stared at the results. Ah looked over at Ororo, who had keenly at me. Ah jes showed her the stick, her eyes darted to the sheet once more an' then at me. Her face broke into a huge grin as she dropped the page and hugged me. Ah was more than happy t' oblige, suddenly ah felt like bawlin' like a baby as 'Ro held me.

When she let go, ah looked back down at the stick. Two pink lines looked back up at me, ah picked up the stick and threw it away but ah kept the box. It still had one test left in it an' yo' never know. Being with the X-men taught me that much. Ah felt positively giddy as 'Ro an' me got out of the bathroom, after makin' sure that the coast was clear. Ah couldn't believe it, it jes felt so unreal. Ah felt like jumpin' up an' down clappin' my hands an' squealin' like a five year old who's jes gotten a brand-new toy.

Ah can't believe this. Ahm gonna be a momma.

* * *

**Remy Lebeau**

I wearily took off m' trench coat as I got into Rogue an' my room, tossin' it over the queen sized bed 'fore I sat down on it myself. I pulled my boots off an' fell back on the bed with a groan. I never thought dat a simple recruitin' mission could get so outta hand. 'Course I guess dat havin' de power to cause tornado's didn't help either.

I lay on de bed, lookin' at de ceilin' dat was painted a soft cream color, thinkin' bout things. De past two month's had gone by so fast. Time does fly, if yo' think 'bout it. Seems like only yesterday dat Rogue an' me got married, seems a lot like a dream it does. I gotta look at my left hand a few dozen times a day jes t' remind myself dat it ain't a dream. 'Course I also only gotta look at de letter dat Tante Mattie 'ad sent a few days back t' remind myself dat 'm in de real world.

Turnin' t' my side, my gaze driftin' over de room, takin' in de dark green trimmin' on de wall an' de photo's on de mantel. A large bookshelf filled with books an' dvd's standin' next t' de entertainment center, right next t' de windows. Rogue an' me didn't change our room much after our nuptials, 'cept de addition o' a few more photo's, things looked pretty much the same. De soft click o' de door openin' alerted me. I shifted t' sit up, leanin'on m' elbow as Anna came in, welcomin' her with a smile.

"Hey _chere._"

She smiled as well, holdin' her hands behind her back as she closed the door, her hair fallin' 'round her head in its usual soft curls.

"Hi Remy."

I gazed hard at her, somethin' in her face...she looked like she knew somethin' dat I didn't. A mean feat itself that. I sat up all de way, lookin' over her carefully. Nothin' looked outta de ordinary, she weren't even wearin' her uniform. Though she did 'ave dis really odd smile on her face, odd expression in general. Doin' a quick mental check, I realized dat she had a DR session in 'bout near twenty minutes.

"_Chere_, dun y' have a Danger Room session with one-eye?"

Again with de smile, as she replied dat she wasn't gonna be takin' de sessions anymo'. Raised a confused eyebrow at de reply. Makin' m' confusion known, I asked,

"How can dat be _chere_? Anyone gettin' outta a Cyke session is somethin' near impossible. De only way dat y' can get outta any session is...Y' arn't sick are y'?"

M' mind was goin a mile a minute at de thought o' Anna bein' sick. Oh _Dieu_! I hope dat it ain't anythin' bad, nothin' life-threatin' either. Why didn't she tell me? An' its gotta be bad if she got outta de DR session. Standin' up, I moved over to her quickly, givin' her body a careful check. Didn't look like anythin' was broken, guess dat was a good sign.

"Err.. Remy. What are yo' doin'?"

A bit distracted by m' thoughts I replied, "Checkin' y' fer injuries."

She giggled an' slapped me lightly on m' arm an' said, "Ah ain't hurt."

Glancin' at her with a slightly disbelieving look, dat said it all. Now how could she say dat she weren't hurt when she ain't gonna be takin' any fight sessions with us. She brought her hand out from behind her back and waved a stick under m' nose. I caught her hand t' see jes what it was she was movin' in front of me. It was a stick.

Confused I looked at her, her face expectant. I looked back at de stick and noticed de pink lines on it. What dis be? Some new method o' knowin' when somethin's wrong with yo'? How in de world can one stupid stick tell yo' dat somethin's gonna happen t' yo'. Wait a minute...

M' eyes darted t' Anna's, who was beamin' at me as she realized dat I had understood. I opened m' mouth t' ask but de words dey jes didn't get out. I ended up merely pointin' at her torso and she was grinnin' so hard dat I thought her face might split. I couldn't believe dis. Dis...wow. Jes wow.

"Yo' sure _chere_? Absolutely sure?"

Rogue nodded, her curls bouncin' an' shimmerin' in de light dat was pourin' through de windows, illuminatin' her face. As she explained dat she had gone t' Hank a few days back, an' dat he had performed a blood test an' de result 'had come out as positive. I was gonna be a _pere_. Sudden tears came t' m' eyes at de thought o' havin' a child. M' own child with Anna. I could see him right now, lookin' jes like I did when I was little. Playin' 'round de house, goin t' sleep with Anna sittin' next t' him readin' him a bedtime story. Anna!

M' thoughts came outta de daydream an' back on m' wife, who was lookin' a bit worried an' apprehensively at m'. With a grin I picked her up, ignorin' her shriek o' suprise, an' spun her around in glee.In between spins I yelled out, "M' gonna be a _pere_!"

* * *

**Scott Summers**

A gentle psychic nudge, if such a thing even exists, woke me up from my deep sleep. Pulling on my glasses, I sat up quickly asking, "What? What's happened? An attack?" Bleary eyed I turned to Jean who was sitting up as well, but instead of looking worried or anything in that area, she was pouting, her left hand resting on her distended belly.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"I want some peaches and cream."

"Peaches and cream? I don't think we've got peaches. Besides, I'm tired."

The minute those words were out of my mouth, I knew I was in for it. Immediately Jean's eyes filled with tears, and her lower lip trembled. Quickly I jumped out of bed, pulling on the pajamas that lay at the end of the bed asking,

"You want the cream on the top, side or in a jug?"

It was like I had said the magic words. Her tears immediately dried up as she said, "In a jug please."

I let out a tired sigh after the door was close behind me. Hormones. The new bane of my existence. Much worse than Sinister and Apocalypse put together. I stumbled through the dimly lit corridors, heading for the main kitchen trying to make as little noise as I could. Of course the rain outside as well as the thunder well screened the sound of my footsteps. Looks like Storm might be having one of her nightmares.

I stopped short of the kitchen door, when I saw a sliver of light falling across the floor. Cautiously I pushed the door open an inch, and then all the way when I saw Remy, his back towards me, placing a can of pineapple and a few strawberries on the counter.

"'ey Scott."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at that greeting. I can never get how he does, and he seems to enjoy doing that. Scaring me out of my skin that is. With a hand over my fast beating heart, I retorted,

"Can you not do that? Its quite disturbing."

He turned to me with a grin, "If yo' say so. What does Jeanie want?"

With a sigh I opened the door of the stainless steel fridge, "Peaches. Do we have any?"

Popping a piece of pineapple in his own mouth while arranging them on a plate he said thickly, "Somewhere in dere yah." And then swallowing,

" Good thing dat de Professor stored up on every fruit dere is fer de girls."

Distractedly, "Yeah. Remind me to thank him for that. Are you sure that we have peaches?"

"Why not give her sliced up banana's? T'ink dat she'll know de difference?"

"I'm pretty sure she will. Aha!" With a triumphant smile for no one in particular I pulled out two peaches. As I was cutting them we made small talk, commenting on the weather. Remy stood up holding the plate in both hands.

"Cyke, do yo' manage t' go back t' sleep after…these kinda rounds?"

With a wry grin I looked over at him, "Are you kidding? I know that when I'm going to take this upstairs, Jean is going to ask for something else. I usually conk out near 4 after that."

Remy glanced at the wall clock that was ticking softly.

"S' only 1:30 right now. What yo' say dat afterwards we sit an' have somethin' t' drink. Non-alcoholic. Remy knows dat he'll be sittin' here with a cup of hot chocolate by his side."

With a nod, he was gone. I finished my own task, placing the knife in the sink, picking up the jug of cream and made my trek back upstairs. Carefully I opened the door, seeing that Jean was awake I entered. With a smile I handed her the plate, though the smile slipped away when I saw her expression and heard her words,

"I don't feel like peaches and cream anymore. But I would like oranges!"

"One orange, sliced and cut, coming right up."

Determined that this time I would do this as quickly as possible, I hurried downstairs. Locating an orange I cleaned it up as fast as I could. I was heading out when I passed Remy who was shaking his head. I raised a questioning eyebrow to which he replied,

"Pickles. With mustard."

Making a face I hurried upstairs to find Jean fast asleep. Though the plate with the peaches was empty. With a smile I replaced the empty plate with the filled out and quietly made my way back into the kitchen. Noticing the kettle boiling away on the stove, I pulled out two mugs and set them on the counter along with a small bag of marshmallows.

I moved to stand next to the large bay windows waiting, watching the storm outside. Just as the kettle began to whistle Remy staggered in rubbing a hand over his face. Looking at him, you could clearly see signs of weariness on him. He had bags underneath his eyes, his face was dark with stubble and his step always had a degree of tiredness in them. How did I, Scott Summers know this? Because that's what he was told himself. Everything except the bags part but that was because of the glasses.

I began the process of making the hot chocolate as Remy sat down on one of the stools, and let his head fall into his arms that were resting on the marble counter. He mumbled, "'ow many more months o' dis Scott? I dunno if Remy can take dis lack o' sleep."

With a slightly disbelieving look that I directed at the resident Cajun I asked, "You never had a problem of loosing sleep during missing and on your jobs."

Without raised his head he replied, "Dat was different. In both Remy knew that he won't be thrown out de nearest window if he said somethin' wrong. Here, not only will he get thrown out but would also get a ten ton anvil dropped on his head."

Chuckling I slid a cup of hot chocolate in front of him and opened the bag of marshmallows, plopping in a few in my own cup. He picked up the cup and took a hesitant sip of the liquid, judging its level of hotness. We sat in an easy silence sipping from our mugs and munching on the marshmallows.

"Dere be one t'ing though."

Stopping mid-motion of picking out another marshmallow, I looked at him. He was looked down at what I first thought was the cup. But then I realized he was staring at the silver band on his left hand. As he lifted his dark eyes to meet my gaze, his face was lit by a smile.

"All dis be worth it."

Smiling I answered, "It always is I guess."

He raised his cup, "'ere's t' us. An' especially our _fille's_."

I raised my own cup, tapping it gently with his cup.

"To the girls."

Taking a sip, I turned to look back at the storm raging outside. We sat like that 'till three in the morning. Sitting in the soft light, drinking hot chocolate and watching the storm blow itself away. And then we stowed the dirty cups into the sink, threw the empty packet away and went back to our beds.

As I slipped as quietly as possible into bed and slipped off my glasses, the thought came to mind. Just a another few months and then I'll be able to hold my baby myself. Smiling at the thought I drifted away into sleep, pushing away the thought that I had to conduct a DR session in another 3 hours. Well, I guess if I let them off one day, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

_Looks who updated! Yeah thats right! Me! does a little happy dance And I havent forgotten about this fic of mine! Its not easy re-writting near 10 chapters I'll let you know. I'm gonna change a lotta things in the chaptersso thats why I took all of em down. So now there are only 3 chapters counting this one. _

_Enjoy. I had a lotta fun writing this out while having a fight with my writers block brandishes her mop at writers block And be sure to also read my new fic 'Oops' if you dont. I've got an army of zombie chickens that are waiting to be fed your flesh!_

_Now, make like a good reader and fan by leaving me a nice review. Pwease?_


	4. The Birth

_**Disclaimer:** I am hoarding up all the loose change I have in an effort to save enough money that I can buy Remy and Rogue from Stan Lee. Think that a bit over $3 is enough?_

_**Note:** This is more of a flashback chapter as I feel real guilty not covering all the nine months in the last chapter hangs head in shame So, I'm making it up by adding in flashbacks of various things. What happened (or was happening...) when Rogue went into labor. Remy's fears (HUGE shout-out of thanks to Ludi!), when they found out Rogue was pregnant with twins and the first time the babies kicked._

_**Note 2:** Oh and for all those typo's...**hands out cans of 'Typo-Demon-Be-Gone!(tm) Spray** Sik em!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Birth **

_** (Flashback) ** _

_10th July_

_It had been a hot day. One of the real dog gone days in which not even a cold cold shower helped. Many of the families got the brilliant idea that they should spend the day on the beach. Only to find out that everyone else had got the same 'brilliant' idea. Cars overheat and people had their picnics on the street. People squinted and broke into a sweat the minute they stepped out, the warm breeze really not offering any comfort. The only thing that was helping in this heat, was the air conditioning. And that was the comfort that was being fully enjoyed by Anna-Marie Lebeau and Jean Grey Summers._

_Both of them were comfortably lounging on the sage-green sofas in the teacher's recreation room, magazines and candy wrappers littered around them. Rogue flipped through one of the magazines with a critical eye while Jean fought to open the stubborn candy-bar. _

_"Ah am too fat."_

_"We're pregnant. That point is moot I believe." replied Jean without looking up._

_"How you can say that so calmly?"_

_"Maybe because it is a fact? You can't be pregnant and not be fat. I've just embraced that fact... That and the fact that Scott convinced me quite well."_

_With an amused grimaced Rogue waved her hand, "More than ah needed t' know. Ah don't see why ahm goin' through these magazines. Ah mean, we got everythin' we need. Everyone got us...everythin'! Hell, they even made two nurseries connected t' a playroom for the kids. All we had t' buy were clothes an' we got that. So, jes why do we still have these magazines?"_

_Having successfully opened the bar of snickers, Jean replied "For the next ones."_

_"Ahm gettin' so...weary. Ah mean, ah love this. Ah really do, jes ah want this t' be over. The swelled ankles an' aching back an'..."_

_"All the bed rest Hank's been forcing on you?"_

_"That comes on the top o' the list!"_

_Whatever Jean was going to say was forgotten as Remy came in announcing, "De ice cream has arrived. A cookie-dough-fudge-mint chip for Anna an' a mint chocolate chip for mademoiselle Jean. Curiously, why de chocolate chip?"_

_"Are you saying that chocolate chip is not a good flavor?"_

_Hastily Remy back tracked, "Non! Remy ain't sayin' dat jes...dere are other flavors..." he faltered at her glare, "...dat you eat...?"_

_Her glare softened slightly, "You actually notice that? That's so sweet! Rogue you are so lucky! Scott never pays that much attention!"_

_Amazed at the way pregnant women's minds worked Remy back-tracked yet again, "Actually, t' was Scott dat told m' bout dat. Said dat yo' preferred de flavor Old Fashioned Butter Pecan."_

_"He did?" Tears came to her eyes as Remy felt like slapping himself as he wondered how he managed to get himself into situations like this ten times a day. Excusing himself he quickly left the room to find Scott to calm his wife. Jean sniffled as Remy closed the door before Rogue started chuckling. Jean tried to hold her expression but failed as she started laughing as well._

_"Who would have thought that Remy Lebeau could be gotten rid o' that easily?"_

_"I would have never. Let's dig in."_

_Just as they were about to open the cartons, Rogue gasped in pain, her hand going immediately to her abdomen. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nuthin'. Jes...they're kickin' like somethin' fierce."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah...ahm sure."_

_Remy entered again, "Remy forgot de spoons. Hope dat yo' didn't...Anna!" _

_Forgetting the spoons he raced over to his wife, his hand covering her's as she breathed deeply, her forehead beaded with perspiration. She gave him a pained smile, "Ahm alright."_

_"Yo' sure?"_

_"Yeah. Ah've been havin' there pains for the past coupla hours."_

_"Anna!", both Jean and Remy yelled._

_"They weren't that bad at first."_

_Jean stood up carefully, her hand on her own belly. "When did they start?"_

_"'bout 3 hours ago."_

_"Remy. Get her down to the lab. I think she's going into labor."_

_"Y' t'ink! Non. Tell me oui or non."_

_"Remy..."_

_"Quoi?"_

_"Mah water jes broke."_

_As though the realization on the past near nine months suddenly came to him now, just what was happening struck him on that moment a way that it never had before. He was going to be a father. His wife was just about to go into labor. He had to get her downstairs into the lab. He had to tell Hank and his family. He had to go tell the Professor, Scott, Ororo and everyone else. _

_But over all that, the one thought that struck him hard was...he was going to be a father in a few hours time. He would finally be able to hold the girls in his hands. As the joy combined with the worry, Remy swayed unsteadily on his feet. And before he realized it, he was out cold._

_"Ah did **not** expect him to do that."_

_"Me neither."_

**_ (End flashback)  
_**

_

* * *

_

**Jubilation Lee **

Remy had been through a lot in his long life as an X-Men, to say the very least. He had faced some of the most deadliest and dangerous people...and aliens. And had successfully defeated them. Apocalypse, Sinister, Vargas, Magneto to name a few from a large crowd. Not even counting the aliens that they all have faced. And neither he nor any of us could recall any occasion when he had ever felt a twinge of trepidation much less fainted due to it. A sign of the apocalypse is I've ever seen one. If I hadn't seen Scott carrying Remy to the lab while Ororo was helping Rogue, as Jean toddled along, I would have never believed it. I don't get why he fainted.

I really don't think that he's ever going to live that down. Mr. I'm-So-Smooth-And-Suave fainting like that. But Rogue made me swear on my yellow trench coat AND pink sunglasses that I wouldn't let anyone know that Remy fainted. I can understand that part even though it seriously crimps my blackmail plans, I mean, such an opportunity does not come everyday. But I think that I got off easy, she even called Bobby in and threatened him so good (I wasn't there. I was outside) that when he came out he was pale and trembling. Hell hath no fury known than a pregnant woman I guess. And I think that Remy realized that' cause he got up pretty soon after he fainted. I was brought back to the situation at hand when a string of curses came from behind the door. Scott, who was sitting a bit away from me, blushed while Wolverine only raised an eyebrow.

Wow. That would have made a sailor proud. Feisty, our Rogue. I sighed and propped my head on my hand, elbow resting on my knees. I wonder how Remy's taking it. Childbirth sure took a long time, or maybe time was just going by slow 'cause a few of us were sitting here waiting. Scott was waiting for Jean, who was inside helping Beast as best as she could. Remy was in there as well, no need for saying that really. My gaze fell from the door to the floor and then to the ceiling. Idly wondering where the heck that dark purple stain had come from on the ceiling... It looks a lot like a grape jelly stain... How the heck had that happened? I would more expect to see Twinkie stains instead of grape jelly stains down here.

My head snapped up and I quickly sat up straight when I heard footsteps but slumped against the seat when I realized it was only Bishop. He looked a mix between eager and concerned as he stopped in front of Scott and asked, "She's still in there?" Scott merely nodded, his face facing towards the door as well. Although I was pretty sure that his eyes were open... I think. I can never tell with those ruby-quartz glasses of his. Bishop looked worriedly at the door before heading back up, to tell the others I assumed.

I glanced at the clock for like the thousandth time and cracked my gum, making Scott start pretty bad in his seat. Guess his eyes were closed all along. Humph. How could he sleep at a time like this. The miracle of birth was happening barely 10 feet from us and he almost falls asleep. I wondered how much longer this was gonna take. Rogue had already been in labor for the past 6 hours but I remembered Mr. McCoy telling me that it could take that long...sure Doc. Like 6 hours isn't that long a time. I wondered what was going in there, cause I sure cant make out what's going on in there, except when Rogue suddenly curses or something. Not that the cursing helps us out here.

I glanced over at Wolverine, who was smoking away at his cigar, his eyes staring at the wall. He could have burned a hole in the wall given the way he was glaring at it. I turned my gaze back to the door, propped my head on my hand and sighed again. I sent out a silent prayer that everything went down okay in there.

* * *

_** (Flashback) **  
_

_26th April_

_"Ah think that Alana would make a pretty name." Rogue stated as she flipped through a book._

_"Dat does sound nice chere. Alana Lebeau. What does Alana mean?" her husband responded as he looked through another book._

_"It means...Fair. Beautiful."_

_"Dat sounds perfect. Any fille with a mere like yo'self s' bound t' be beau."_

_"An' any girl with a daddy like yo', s' gonna be a shameless flatterer."_

_Remy grinned easily, "Y' said dat like tis a bad thing."_

_"How's bout Eileen?"_

_"Not quite chere. What bout dis? Arwen."_

_"Ah think you've seen Lord of the Rings one too many times."_

_"Remy'll pretend y' didn't say dat. Den how 'bout Lillian?"_

_"Lillian Lebeau? Sounds like somethin' yo'd call a field o' flowers."_

_Jubilee let out a silent snort from her corner as she tried to read her copy of Vogue. Though that was a bit hard to do given the way the Southern couple were going on. Thank God that Jean and Scott had gone, apparently they couldn't take all the suggestions that they kept receiving from everyone else._

_With a wry grin, Remy replied, "Nice perspective chere."_

_"Thank yo'. Meghan sounds real nice. It means pearl."_

_"Remy likes dat. Shea looks good too. Mean's gift. An' a gift dey are."_

_He leaned over kiss Anna, the slow peck turning in a slow, lazy tongue war that resulted in them parting breathlessly. Rogue smiled at Remy, her hand coming up to rest against his cheek. A sudden intake of breath went past her lips as she felt a sharp feeling from her torso. _

_Looking at her concerned, Remy was surprised to find tears in Rogue's eyes. Before he could ask, Rogue had unbuttoned the top of her coverall, pushed the shirt up to reveal her belly and placed his warm hand on it. Before he could ask, he felt it. He felt them._

_A slow smile spread on his lips, as they both sat and felt their babies move. Jubilee looked up from the magazine, wondering why they had gone silent. She looked confused before she guessed what had happened. She hurried over and asked, _

_"Rogue...can I?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_Jubilee cautiously placed her hand on Rogue's distended belly, as though she was touching something that would shatter at the slightest touch. She laughed as she felt a strong kick against her hand. _

_"Wow! They sure can kick."_

_The three of them just remained that way, feeling the new life as it grew within Rogue._

_** (End flashback) **  
_

* * *

**Remy Lebeau **

I was holdin' unto _ma bella's_ hand ever since she was in the Med Lab... And after dey had revived me. Honestly, after everyt'in dat I've gone through... I never really thought dat I'd faint when Anna'd tell me dat she was goin' into labor. Dunno what came over me, I really dun understand. I thought dat I would when she tol' me dat she was pregnant.

Alt'ough, I honestly wanted t' shout from da rooftops dat I'm gonna be a pere. Dere was nothin' dat I haven't wanted more dan a family o _moi_ own, with da woman dat I love more dan anyt'in. But faintin' like dat. If Emil heard o' dis, he'd hold it over mah head forever! But somehow, I dun think dat I'd mind.

Thinkin' bout _ma famille,_I wondered what dey would 'ave said when dey get wind dat Remy got not only married but also a pere... I'm pretty sure dat Henri and Jean-Luc 'ad gone into shock while Emil'd laugh himself sick or not believe a word o' it. And _Tante_ would jes say dat it was 'bout time. Surprise and skepticism would 'ave been pretty t'ick in da air, dat I can guarantee.

I can almos' hear Jean-Luc askin', "Are we talkin' about de same Remy 'ere?" I can also hear de dull-smack dat _Tante_ would get him with fo' dat line. God bless dat woman.

I held onto my wife's hand hard as her grip tightened, I was suddenly thankful dat she didn't have Carol Danver's super strength no more, or I'm pretty sure dat dere would have been nothin' left of mon hand. All m' bones would 'ave been ashes!

I tucked a stray strand of Rogue's hair back into place as I heard Hank sayin', "Just a few more minutes Rogue."

"Good. Cause ah don't think that ah can take this pain no more shugah. Even with the morphine that y'all gave me."

"Jes a few more minutes chère. Then we be parents."

Her eyes closed as she rested her head for a moment on the pale headrest. Her face etched with weariness 'fore contorting again with pain. I t'ink that she was really wantin' t' scream her pain out but didn't, she's strong _ma_ Anna.

Hank said loudly, "Now Rogue. When the next contraction hits, I want you to push as hard as you can."

Rogue could jes nod her head and said, "Just say when sugah an' I'll be pushin'."

She had barely said dat when she did let out a painful shriek dat didn't quite cover up Hank's "Push Rogue. Push!"

To which _ma belle chère_ replied to hotly, "Whatcha think ahm doin!"

Aaah... How I love dis femme. Every little bit o' her.

Jes as Rogue fell back, a loud bawling resonated through the room. I was too busy starin' at _ma petite fille_ to notice that Hank had handed me the scissors. I looked at the scissors and then at the cord connecting _notre_ _fille_ to Rogue. A quick snip later, Jean took her from Hank and cleaned her up.

Hank didn't move from his position as he said to Rogue, "Ready Rogue?"

She merely nodded in reply and I moved back to my place by her side. I picked up her hand, so pale an' tremblin', I raised it t' m' lips and kissed it reverently.

I pressed a tender kiss on her clammy forehead, "Dis might not be da best place o' time t' tell y' dis chère, but t'ank y'."

She gave me a look that plainly said 'Yo' crazy Swamp Rat.' But I jes went on sayin, "Fer givin' Remy what he's always wanted. Not only a chance t' be with y' but also fer givin' him a family. _Merci ma chere_. Fer makin' dis thief's dream come true."

I pressed a kiss to her knuckles and gazed into her misty green eyes, the weariness replaced with a look o' such tender trust an' love. A hard determination filled her eyes as she looked back at Hank, a look dat clearly said, 'Lets do this.'

* * *

_** (Flashback) **  
_

_5th February_

_"Alright then. Lets have a look shall we?"_

_Hank snapped on a pair of rubber gloves, and looked at the couple before him. Rogue was lying on the medical table next to the apparatus while Remy stood next to her, his eyes taking in all the machines around him warily. _

_"Alright Rogue. Please pull up your shirt."_

_Rogue pulled up the large shirt over her swollen belly and squirmed slightly as Hank applied the gel over the taunt skin. Picking up the , he switched the machine on and placed the transducer over the gel, running it over her skin, his and the couple's eyes glued to the small black and white screen. _

_"Mmhmm. Just as I suspected."_

_Immediately Rogue's eyes darted to meet Hank's, her gaze worried. _

_"What? Is there something wrong with the baby?"_

_With a smile he replied, "I wouldn't say wrong...per say. Would you consider having twins bad?"_

_"Twins? Did Remy hear y' right?"_

_"Yes I believe so. See, this here is one of the baby's arm and right here, is its head. And if you look here carefully, you can see three feet. They seem to be growing quite well and their heartbeat sounds nice and strong." He pointed out each of them as he spoke, as Remy and Rogue tried to follow him. _

_Their faces filled with wonder and inexpressible joy as they gazed at the union of their beings. Rogue reached out her hand and traced the head of one of the babies on the screen. Remy was staring raptly at the slight movements, completely enraptured by the sigh before him._

_"De bebe stopped moving!"_

_"Relax my Cajun comrade. I merely switched the machine off."_

_"Oh...Remy knew dat."_

_Hank held out the sonogram for him to take with a bemused smile. "I'm sure you did. Rogue, remember. Take plenty of iron and no stress alright? Remy, please make sure that she has her rest. You are doing quite well for being in your 17th week. But given that you are pregnant with twins, I must stress on you taking things easy."_

_"Jes t'ink mon amour. In almost another 4 months, we'll be holdin' dem ourselves."_

_"Ah can't wait Remy. Ah really can't wait." _

_For a moment Hank felt as if what he was saying was falling on deaf ears. Ah first time parents._

_** (End flashback) **  
_

_

* * *

_

**Anna-Marie Lebeau **

Ah looked at the two lil' pink bundles that lay in our arms. My girls. Ah looked at Remy. Correction. OUR girls. Remy was sitting beside me on the bed, his arms gently cradling Alana like she was made of glass. Ah looked down at Meghan, who had the softest tuft of red hair on her head. Her tiny hand was curled around mah finger, her nose slightly scrunched as if she was dreaming.

Ah wondered what their eye colors would be. Hank said that the odd o' them having either Remy's eyes or mine was a 50-50 kinda thing. Without sayin' it, ah knew that Remy was half-scared that any o' the girls would have his eyes.

Ah looked up when Remy said, "Dey be beautiful chère." He titled my face up, pressed a finger under my chin, and placed the softest of kisses on mah lips, "Jes as belle as dere _mere_."

Ah jes pressed closer to Remy, wincin' slightly at a twinge of pain. "Ah'll bet that they'll have yo' eyes."

Remy shook his head at that. "Ah hope non chère. Remy had enough trouble goin' through all da mutant hysteria with his eyes. Non many people who liked his eyes. Ah wouldn't want mah girls t' go through what ah went through."

"Well, ah love yo' eyes. They are the best part o' y'." Runnin' a finger over the aforementioned dark eyes.

Remy smiled and kissed mah finger, "_Merci chere_. But I'm pretty sure dat da girls'll be y' splittin' image."

Ah had t' chuckle at that. "Ah jes hope that they don't get mah white stripe in their hair."

Remy gestured towards little Meghan, "Remy t'ink dat de petite'll be havin' y' hair style Roguey."

Sure enough, there was a part of soft hair that was much lighter in comparison. Guess she would get mah hair color. Ah stared at the baby girl that lay sleepin' in mah arms. Takin' in her features, from her small button nose to her toes. Ah counted her fingers an' her toes, 'fore plantin' a kiss on her forehead. Remy was cradlin' Alana like she was made o' glass, his expression was one ah hadn't seen before. Lookin' at both girls, ah felt something powerful an' potent go through me. Ah would do anythin' for these girls. An ah knew by lookin' at Remy, that he would do the same.

Lordy Lord. Could life get any better? Ah had a man who ah loved more than anything and was now a mother. My life could not get any better than right now.

* * *

_** (Flashback) **  
_

_20th December_

_The sky was a dark, angry gray color more near to black than gray. Snow was falling over the mansion grounds, covering the shrubbery and various scattered statues. Few of the mansion's residents were curled in front of a warm fire or were sitting with a warm blanket thrown over their shoulders. Many of the residents were in their rooms wrapping up the Christmas gifts or had gone out for some last minute Christmas shopping._

_Bobby Drake was one of those people who were out braving the storm though given that he had a high resistance against the cold, one couldn't call it 'braving the storm' and secondly, he was helping Lorna. Meaning that he was the pack mule carrying all the packages. Piotr Rasputin was sitting in his room, putting some last minute touches on the gift paintings that he had made for his various teammates. _

_Jean Grey was sitting in the kitchen with Kitty Pryde, Betsy Braddock and Ororo Munroe, all of them enjoying the rare silence as most of the students had left today for their homes. Kitty and Betsy were discussing the latest fashion and trends while Jean and Ororo were deciding what to make for the Christmas dinner, though Ororo was more arguing why Jean shouldn't cook given the danger factor involved while she was pregnant. _

_Meanwhile, upstairs, Remy and Rogue were busy wrapping up the large pile of presents. Smooth Jazz was wafting through the air along with the crinkling sound of paper as it was carefully wrapped around boxes, and then decorated with brightly colored ribbons._

_Remy placed the wrapped box next to the others and stretched, followed by a tired yawn. Rogue looked up at him, "Yo' seem tired. Didn't get any sleep?"_

_Shaking his head he answered, "Ah was up 'till 3 watchin' dis here storm come in. Was sittin' with Scott after ah bought dose chicken wings."_

_"They were quite good."_

_"Chicken wings and peanut butter chere?"_

_At his disbelieving look she retorted, "Well they were! Thank Gawd. Only two more to go."_

_With renewed enthusiasm, Remy picked up one of the boxes. With deft and sure hands, he made quick work of wrapping the box up and was more than happy to place it in the cupboard with the rest of the presents. _

_With a sigh Rogue placed the last present as well and stood up. Closing the door with one hand, Remy wrapped the other hand around his wife's waist._

_"Tired chere?"_

_Letting out a tired noise, she rested her head against his shoulder. She let him head her to the bed and sank down gratefully into the soft mattress. She pulled at his long sleeve, silently asking him to lay down next to her. Willingly complying with a smirk, he lay down next to her on the dark colored sheets._

_He lay down so that his head was lying over her belly, his arms wrapped loosely around her. She smiled and rested her hands lightly on his head, her fingers slipping through his long hair. He placed a tender hand on her stomach, noticing that it wasn't soft as he recalled but was firm underneath his hand and there was a slight bump signifying the baby that lay resting and growing there._

_They lay like that in comfortable silence, listening to the soulful crooning of Diana Krall as it floated out of the speakers. Both of them thinking different but similar thoughts, thinking of the future. Their future. Brightened by a little boy or girl that would make their lives even better._

_"Yo' know chere, we still haven't started thinkin' 'bout what t' name her?"_

_"What makes yo' so sure that its gonna be a girl Bayou Boy?"_

_With a confident grin, "Remy jes knows."_

_"Ah think its gonna be a boy."_

_"In any case, we haven't picked out de names."_

_"But we've got anotha 6 months."_

_" We've got time now."_

_"A'right. A'right."_

_There was silence for a brief moment as both of them retreated to their thoughts and the music player changed cd's. Remy stood up and went over to the bookshelf; picked up a book of baby names, flipping through it he returned to his former position._

_"How's 'bout 'f its a boy?"_

_"Ah dunno, ah like the sounds of Zackery."_

_"Dat jes reminds me o' pasta."_

_With a bemused grin she looked down at Remy, "Pasta?"_

_With a firm nod of his head, "Pasta."_

_With a light slap to his head, she asked "Then what 'bout Orion?"_

_"Dunno 'bout dat. Hows bout Lucas? On second thought, forget Remy said dat."_

_Taking the book out of his hands, she continued, "Matthew sounds nice."_

_"Dat does 'ave a nice ring t' it. Matthew Lebeau." _

_Reaching for the notepad and pencil that was lying on the nearby bedside table, he quickly scribbled the name down. _

_"What else?"_

_"Still with the boy's names?"_

_"Why not get a few and den we can narrow dem down."_

_"Andre looks good. So does Corbin. Or wait...dun write that last one shugah."_

_"Why not de last one?"_

_"It means one with raven hair."_

_"Definitely count dat one out." _

_Moving to sit next to her in order to look at the book, the note pad resting on his lap. He adjusted Rogue's grip so that he could glance at the pages with ease as well. _

_"I like dis one. Wyatt. Meanin' warrior. Dat would be right fittin' wouldn't y' say?"_

_"Ah suppose so. Why not Darrel?"_

_"Remy t'inks dat we ought t' find a few fer de girls as well."_

_"We can find em some other day...Remy, why yo' wanna do all this? Ah mean, we've got so much time."_

_His gaze shifted to the window, past which the snow was falling, his hands playing with the pencil. _

_"Ahm jes scared Anna."_

_Confused she looked at Remy, "Why would yo' be scared? There is no reason to be scared."_

_He kept his gaze focused intently on the falling snow, as if his life depended on it. _

_"Ahm scared o' being a bad pere."_

_He turned to her, his expression was pained and scared mixed together. Her heart ached and wept as she listened to him explain his fears. He laid bare his insecurities that arose from the abandonment by his own parents and the fact that he never knew them. Then at one time he lived on the streets... something no kid should ever have to go through. And even he was taken into the Guild, it did not stop the whispers of his 'demonic appearance. His voice broke in the end, and she could detect tears in his eyes._

**_ (End flashback) _**

* * *

**Ororo Munroe **

I softly knocked on the door, hoping that I would not be intruding on the resting mother and her babies. Not to mention Remy. I pushed the door open an inch before opening it all the way and had to smile at the sight in front of me.

Remy and Rogue were fast asleep on the bed with both babies resting contently inside their pink flannel cocoons. Remy was lying on the bed next to Rogue, one arm around her and the other resting protectively on one of the babies while Rogue's head was resting on his chest as her hand rested on the second girl.

I gestured at Kitty to come in silently, the valley girl came in with a multitude of flowers and balloon bouquets and a few stuffed toys, it was amazing that she was holding all those items and not have a certain degree of clumsiness that most people acquired while holding a multitude of items in their hands.

As quietly and quickly as possible, we arranged the various gifts in the small room. I pushed my white hair out of my eyes as I arranged a bright arrangement of sunflowers in a large vase, glancing over at Rogue and Remy. I jumped noticing that Remy's eyes were open and looking at me with a slightly sleepy but albeit content look.

I merely smiled and pointed at gifts around the room and whispered softly,

"Well-wishes, congratulations from all the mansions. The flowers are from everyone, the stuffed teddy bears from Kitty and Jubilee. And the balloon bouquet is from myself. Please tell Rogue that we all will come to see her when she feels better. Oh, Betsy and Warren sent that monster of a fruit basket. They all said that they would come visit you as soon as Hank allowed. And the Professor sends his best wishes."

"Stormy... Y' didn't have t' get all these t'ings fer us."

I merely waved an impatient hand, dismissing his words (as well as the nickname), "Of course we had to. It is not everyday that we have such a joyous occasion to celebrate. You should have seen Jubilee's happy dance. Even Logan celebrated."

Remy raised a slightly disbelieving eyebrow at that. I was happy to explain, "By calling out for cigars." Remy chuckled softly in his rich voice.

Both Kitty and I stepped over to Rogue's side and looked down at the little girls. They had button noses and apple cheeks. They were going to be beautiful. Kitty spoke my thoughts as she said, "They're gonna be beautiful Remy. They already are."

Remy merely smiled, "Remy knows. Dey'll be jes like their mama."

I didn't remove my gaze from them as I asked, "What are you going to call them?"

Remy's face lit up with a proud and loving smile as he said, "Alana an'Meghan Lebeau. Meghan be de one with de light hair on de front."

Kitty sighed, starry-eyed and quite happy, as she glanced at the wall clock, her expression changing to a sad frown "We've gotta go. We've got a DR session in another 20 minutes. Scott will kill me if I'm late for another session."

She moved over to Remy's side and gave him a warm hug. "Congratulations you both!"

I stepped to his side as Kitty moved waited at the door. I placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "Tell Rogue that we'll come visit her again. And that she should expect a long line of visitors."

I patted his shoulder and walked out of the room, stealing one last glance at the little but very happy family. Remy was holding one of the girls against his chest, gazing tenderly at his daughter. Tears pricked my eyelids as I saw just how much love there was there for his daughter. Yes...he would make an excellent father, regardless of his fears. I quickly wiped away the lone tear as I prayed to the Goddess that they had all the happiness in the world. Surely they had deserved it.

* * *

**_Review Replies:_ **

**Ludi: **_Slowing down it is :) I really don't think Scott's all that bad but...I can't resist a spot of Scott torture. Poor dear can't handle stress of a certain variety __**giggles**__ And thank you:D You liked chapter 2? Yay! __**happy dance**_

**Ishandahalf:**_ Then I also hope that you enjoy the small bit of Remy torture. Poor guy. I feel sorry for him. No wait. No I don't. and I'm doing my best to do the re-write as quick as I can :)_

_Okay so I even changed the names. But I didn't all like the names so...change! I like these names better given that they both are so different, therefore, different names. Also pardon all the flashbacks but given that I didnt cover all the nine months I felt guilty._

_The pregnancy test mentioned, I looked it up on google. I am not well-versed at all in this stuff so I had to look up loads of this stuff. And some of the stuff, I so did not wanna know! So I've deliberatly left out all the dangers of having twins. Denial ain't jes a river in Egypt as I always say._

_Anyhows, leave a review. There's a dear._


	5. Timing Is Everything

**Disclaimer** Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a King and a Queen. Of Cheese...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Timing Is Everything**

_** (Flashback) **  
_

_"Ah swear that man is becomin' mo' an' more paranoid every day."_

_"Well 's ain't every day dat he had t' look after t'ree babies an' two wives. An' dere husbands."_

_"Speakin' of, how's Jeanie doin?"_

_"She's doin' good. She an' lil Patrick are doin' jes fine. Henri was tellin' her de same things he jes told yo'. Henri was real worried, given dat Jeanie went into labor almost a month too soon. Though Scott's de one who needs de doctor more dan Patrick."_

_"Why y' say that?"_

_"Yo' seen de way he keeps hoverin' 'round Jeanie? De minute de baby sneezes an' he starts worryin' dat de baby's developed a cold or somethin'."_

_Rogue elbowed her husband, "That ain't nice Remy. Sides, you're one t' talk."_

_"Atleast I didn't freak out every time Meghan o' Alana sneezed."_

_"No yo' didn't. Jes every second time they cried."_

_Remy grumbled slightly as the afore mentioned couple came towards them. Jean was cooing at the small baby that she was holding in her arms as Scott was standing behind her, his eyes glued to his son. As it had turned out, just a day after Rogue had given birth, Jean had gone into labor. Scott had reacted better than Remy, at least he hadn't fainted. But then again, Remy hadn't been clumsy enough to topple all of Hank's sterilized equipment to the floor. And every other thing that he came in contact with. Behind them came Hank, who was hurried replacing his lab coat with a loose shirt. Meghan whimpered softly and shifted in her father's arms, who turned his attention back to the small girl he was carrying. Rogue's eyes met Jean's and they both smiled._

_As they waited for the elevator, Rogue wondered briefly if the boys had managed to shift all their furniture and clothes to their new home. Given that now both her and Jean were mothers, their current rooms were not big enough. The Professor had quickly realized that and after discussing it with the other residents, they had come to the agreement that the mansion was not the most appropriate place to raise children. So before Christmas, everyone had got together and started work on the old two-story boathouse that was present in the mansion grounds near the 'woods'._

_It had been decided that Remy and Rogue would reside in the lower part and Jean and Scott in the upper part. This decision was made after the most stringent and most difficult of challenges. Rock, Paper, Scissors between Scott and Remy. Remy won five out of seven and had done a small jig of victory as Scott merely asked, "Seven out of nine?" Needless to say, Remy did not accept. He was too busy doing that victory jig._

_Rogue smiled and shifted Alana slightly, who was not disturbed from her sleep, as the metal doors slid open. The ride to the top levels was quiet, except for the cooing and the girls chattering. Jean and Rogue stopped talking as the elevator doors opened and they were greeted by Jubilee and Betsy. _

_"Oh my god! He is so adorable! Jean he has your nose!"_

_"My goodness Remy. This little angel has prettier eyes than you do."_

_"I'll bet that he'll look like you Scott. Except for the nose..."_

_"As much as I'd love to stay but I wager that you two would like to get to your own rooms."_

_And after saying that, they herded the small group towards the back. Slightly confused, the Jean and Rogue exchanged looks before Jean asked,_

_"Err...I hate to interrupt but our rooms are upstairs remember?"_

_"Yeah. Ah thought we wouldn't be movin' in the boat house fo' another few weeks." _

_Ignoring the two questions with patient smiles, the small group made its way to the back of the mansion grounds. As they came to the back side of the small house, Hank, Betsy and Jubilee wordlessly took the babies into their arms. Before either Jean or Rogue could ask, their respective husbands picked them up with a smirk and a smile and carried them through the double doors and into their new home, where the rest of the mansion was waiting._

**_ (End flashback) _**

**

* * *

**

**Remy Lebeau**

I was havin' such a good dream 'bout Roguey an' me, de day when we had moved into de boathouse. T'was a nice memory t' be reliving, though things got a bit hairy when Logan started t' dance de macarena while sayin' m' name. Dat was when his voice turned t' Anna's an' I woke up. Recognizin' de warm body pressin' against mine, I sighed an' rested my head on de pillow, intent on fallin' asleep again. Dat was when I felt a sharp poke in m' ribs. Bitin' back a yelp I looked up into hazy green eyes.

I blinked in confusion as Anna pointed t' de baby monitor, now why is she... Oh. The wailing cut through m' sleep just as de realization crept in. I sat up with a sigh, glancin' at de clock on de bedside table. Right on de dot. 3: 12 am. I could set my watch to de girls, 'cept why would I want to wake up 3 Am fer, 'spcially when I dun have any DR session. At least...I hope dat I dun have a DR session.

I retrieved my boxers, pulling them as before trudging into de attached room. Walkin' over t' de crib illuminated in de soft moonlight reflectin' from de pool, I looked down into a pair brilliant green eyes looking back at me. Looks like Meghan was awake an' thankfully Alana wasn't yet, she was suckin' her thumb and sleepin' away. I picked up Meghan, who's cries had dropped down to whimperin'.

"What be wrong _ma petite_?"

I glanced over at Alana once again before quickly checking de girl's diaper. An' it looks like a diaper change. I moved her over to the small changing table in the corner with a sigh. Dis is definitely not one of m' favorite jobs, changin' diapers dat is. I can't wait fer dem t' get a bit mo' older. While changin' Meghan's diapers, an' tryin' t' stop her from eatin' her own toes, I wondered how it had come t' dis. Me. Remy Lebeau. De best thief in de Thieves Guild. Was now changin diapers while I used t' be stealin' jewels an' paintin' at dis time o' night...morning...day. Whatever.

Making sure dat de diaper was secure, I picked Meghan up, who was lettin' out soft burbles now an' tryin' t' eat de ruffles on her night dress, an' sat down in the rockin' chair in de corner. I remembered an' ole lullaby dat Tante Mattie used t' sing t' me. I began to sing softly, in a slightly off-key voice. Meghan turned her attention from de ruffles t' me when I started, gazing up at me with her big luminous eyes.

_Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
Around your head flowers gay  
Set your slumbers till day  
Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
Around your head flowers gay  
Set your slumbers till day  
Close your eyes now and rest  
May these hours be blessed  
Close your eyes now and rest  
May these hours be blessed_

I closed m' eyes an' rested m' head against de high back of de rockin' chair, movin' Meghan against m' chest. Rockin' de chair slowly, I continued singin, watchin' her as she blinked drowsily. I ran a finger over her soft cheek an' pressed it against her tiny hand. She grasped m' finger and pressed her face against it, her eyes closed as she yawned.

_Bonne nuit cher enfant  
Dans tes langes blanches  
Repose joyeux en rêvant des cieux  
Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te réveilleras  
Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te réveilleras_

_Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bright  
Around your head flowers gay  
Set your slumbers till day_

* * *

**Anna Lebeau**

Ah pulled on Remy's shirt, muttering under mah breath about that Cajun. He had gone t' check up on the girls an hour ago, an' now they were cryin'...again. Ah slipped inside, noticin' that it was only Alana who was cryin' an' ah could make out Remy sleepin' in the rockin' chair. Humph. That man can sleep through anythin'. Even if the roof would have blown off one night, he'd just roll over mutterin' that its cold. He'd jes sit up, grab the blanket an' go back t' sleep. Some thief he is. Its a wonder how one ever tried t' get em in his sleep.

An' it seemed that Meghan had already taken up Remy's sleep patterns, she was still fast asleep in her favorite place. Ah quickly changed Alana's diaper but ah think she was hungry. I kept lightly bouncin' her as I made my way over t' the kitchen. Ah was so glad that we were livin' in the boathouse, it was far enough to be on our own but still close enough in the case of any emergency. Not that I want any kinda emergency really. Ah think ah jes jinxed mahself.

Ah pulled out a bottle of milk, putting it in the microwave, lightly shushing the baby girl in mah arms. Ah paced the small kitchen waitin' for the milk to warm as Alana gurgled happily. Ah glanced tiredly at the watch. 4 AM. Great. Rem an' me had a Danger Room session in another hour and Remy had come home around 11 after some job for the Professor. Grimacing at the thought of spending tomorrow...today at such less sleep barely appeal's to mah mind. Checking the warmth of the milk, ah screwed the cap on and held it in front of Alana. Her mouth latched onto the bottle as she greedily suckled on the warm milk, her dark eyes closing as her fist curlin' round the bottle.

Ah smiled as ah watched her, her fist's uncurlin' as she began to fall asleep. Ah burped her and took her back into the nursery. Remy was up an' puttin' Meghan back into the crib. Ah smiled, a bit tiredly, at him as ah placed Alana in too. Remy moved to stand behind me, his hands going around my waist. Ah placed my hands over his, both o' us watchin' the girls. Ah felt a warm sense o' satisfaction an' contentment right there an' then, how ah wish ah could stay like this fo'ever. Remy kissed my head through mah messy bed hair an' whispered in my ear,

"J'et aime chere.

Ah smiled and turned around in his arm so that ah was facin' him.

"Ah love you too Remy."

Ah stood on tiptoe and kissed him sweetly, before lettin' out a soft squeal of surprise as he swept me up in his arms with a roguish grin. Just as things were beginning to heat up, we both felt a psychic nudge, which always left me with a headache. We both glanced at the clock that read 5 AM. Remy dropped his head into my shoulder and muttered,

"Remy really gotta talk with Red about dat wake-up call o' 'ers! 'Specially when he dun have any session."

A glanced up at Remy, "What yo' talkin' bout Rems? We have t' watch over the new kids."

"Remy thought we had t' do dat on Thursday."

"Today is Thursday Swamp Rat."

"Oh..._merde_."

Mah sentiments exactly.

* * *

**Betsy Braddock**

I admit that breakfast has always been a quiet and slow affair in the older X-men's kitchen but no one had ever fallen asleep while eating although a lot of the times a few people look like they're about to take a header into their plate or bowl of Lucky Charms or oatmeal. This was one of the few times that I have seen Remy and Scott being affected by the 'Morning Blues' Syndrome, as Jubilee would say. Both of them are usually quite together in the mornings. First time for everything I suppose.

Remy was sitting in his usual seat, cutting his pancakes in such a way that they looked like they had been pushed through a meat grinder. All the while, his eyes were gazing unfocused at the paper in front of him. Rogue on the other hand, kept dipping her spoon into her cereal at least that's what she thought. Every time she dropped the spoon, it would fall on the table and then she would raise it to her mouth.

Scott was staring in a daze at the sports section, while trying to eat his oatmeal. And when I say trying to eat, I mean that his spoon had been hovering in mid-air. Jean looked a bit more collected. At least she was getting the scrambled eggs in her mouth.

Logan kept looking at the two couples with a raised eyebrow, sipping on his black coffee. Bobby was eyeing the two couples as though they were carrying some contagious disease, while Warren's lips kept twitching every time he would look at Rogue. Did I mention that the newspaper that Remy was 'reading' was being held upside down?

Ororo sighed and righted the paper for Remy, who shook his head and glanced at Ororo in confusion.

"Remy, I know that I may not be the best chef but I do know how to make pancakes. Did you have to make them look like they went through a paper shredder?"

Remy gave her a mild smile and said, "They taste great 'Ro."

Logan's eyebrow possibly went up even higher, if it goes any higher it'd be hitting his hairline. As I matter of fact, I do believe they did hit the hair line, as Remy just turned the paper upside down again. Sleep depravity. Such an ugly thing. I don't understand how they can function on such low levels of sleep.

Not one to be left out though, I propped my head on my hand and looked at Scott, "How does that oatmeal taste Scott?"

Scott merely replied, "Not to good. Needs some milk."

And he proceeded to grab the ketchup bottle. Had Jubilee not handed him the small pitcher of milk, Scott would have had a very bad eating experience. Ketchup and oatmeal. Disgusting. Worse than the time Jean wanted to have pickles and honey mixed with chocolate syrup.

Bobby whispered to me, "Does Remy know that he hasn't tasted those pancakes yet?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Bobby, I am quite sure that they are aware of nothing."

Sure enough, Rogue stood up, stretching herself, "Ah'm gonna go get some shut eye. Those students today wore me out."

Remy stood up as well and merely followed Rogue out.

Kitty and Jubilee got up as well, though Kitty was following Remy and Rogue out. Looks like she has the baby duty today. Jubilee merely grabbed her bag and bounced out. That girl has too much energy this time of the morning.

I picked up my lilac coffee mug and slipped out of the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the throng of teenagers that went past me, on their way to school. Even though a lot of children studied in the mansion itself but many preferred to go to the local high school, although there weren't too many. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. I had the duty this week for dropping of the children. I hate the way they pick us for these duties. I always get the short straw. I picked up the keys for the SUV and sent out a telepathic message for my charges. I grimaced as I glanced at the car keys, what a day. Me. Betsy Braddock. Driving an SUV. An SUV filled with teenagers. Lord, where did I go wrong? How did I go from being one of the best model's in the known world to being chaffeur to a bunch of teenagers?  
Waiting for the kids, I picked up the mail. Junk. Junk. Hate mail Hate mail. A letter for Scott. Another one for the Professor. My magazines. Kitty's men swimsuit calendar and... hello, a letter for Remy. I checked the postmark. New Orleans. I wonder what his family would want that they sent a letter. I placed the letter back into the 'not-junk' pile and threw the junk mail into the nearby trashcan as a small group formed around the door.

"Lets go then."

I'll give Remy that letter when I come back in an hour or so. I plucked my purse from the table, noticing a small list that Scott had attached to it. Grocery shopping. Great. Looks like I'm gonna be gone for more than an hour. Again, why do I get these domestic duties? When did I get the title of Mother Hen anyways?

* * *

**Scott Summers**

_A few hours later._

I was relaxing in the rec room. Happily half-asleep on the large sofa while a documentary played on the TV about Kangaroo's. Not that I have anything against Kangaroo's but I had to put something on which did not include loud and sudden noises. Kangaroo's seemed the best choice. My head had fallen back and my feet were propped on the table in front of me and I was just a nano-second away from falling asleep. And I was ready to embrace sleep with willing, open and loving arms.

"_Merde_!"

I winced at Remy's loud curse and jerked up. Turns out that my hearing was more sensitive when I was functioning on 4 hours of sleep. Something that I never wanted to find out but found myself living through it every day. I adjusted my glasses and glanced up angrily at the Cajun who was staring open mouthed at a letter. Wonder what's wrong now. And why is my luck like this? Just because I'm the team leader does not mean that I cannot get some sleep. This must be punishment for all those early early morning sessions.

"Remy. What's wrong shugah?"

Rogue came into adjusting her uniform, with a confused looked on her heart shaped face and a baby girl cooing in her arms. She was followed by Storm, Kitty and Jean. The first and last holding babies as well. They all looked at me and I merely shrugged. They looked at Rogue who asked again as to what was wrong. Remy merely thrust the letter towards her.

"Dis be what's wrong."

I know that I've been given the reputation of being a mister-perfect and one who always says that 'everyone has their own business and I will never butt into any one else's business.' But I really was sorely tempted to snatch that letter out of Rogue's hand and read it. Apparently I wasn't the only one, if I could gauge the emotions on Kitty's face. Rogue's face on the other hand, had gone from worried confusion to bewilderment.

"Whats so wrong 'bout it?"

"De very fact dat dey're askin' us t' visit!."

I was getting a mite tired of all this conversation going around which I wasn't able to understand. I stood up and moved to stand beside Jean. But Jean beaten me to the punch by asking,

"Err...don't mind me asking but... is anything wrong?"

Rogue thrust the letter towards her. She handed me Patrick, who was staring around him confused. Every time I looked at him, I was so relieved to see that he had his mother's eyes. Thank God for that. For a moment I forgot the predicament at hand as I held my son. I was shaken out of my reverie as Jean thrust the letter under my nose and I quickly read it. I blinked and looked up at Remy and then back at the letter. It read,

_Cher Remy,_

_We got word that you got married. Merci for sending the invitation. You know that we would have come but things they weren't so good back then. Something came up but I'll tell you about that later on. Mattie was very disappointed that she couldn't come but all of us had to stay here in New Orleans. We had already guessed that you would get married. We gathered that from the fact when Bella stormed in and was waving the divorce papers you had sent her in front of us. She was right mad boy. Etienne had taken them, saying that they were most likely fake. But he was quite shocked to find them real. Though not as shocked as Bella I can tell you that._

_Emil an' Theo send their best wishes and still declare that this wedding was a huge trick of yours so that you wouldn't come home and/or you are trying to lure us away from home. And that's one of their saner theories. Some of the more stupid ones include pod-people. I think those boys have been watching too much television. Etienne, Mercy and Henri send their love and Mattie was sending her cookies but I talked her out of those. Given that we couldn't come and still can't come, we would like it if you came and visited us. If you can come around October, it would be best._

_Best wishes, _

_Jean-Luc._

_P.S - Bring the album with your wedding photos. If they can't convince Emil and Theo, I don't know what will. You don't have a video do you?_

Jean handed the letter back to Remy with a slightly confused smile.

"At least they're not mad. That's a good sign. Right?"

Rogue nodded, shifting the baby in her arms, "Jeanie's right Remy. At least they're not mad."

"Who's not mad?"

Every one looked at the self-appointed aunt to the babies, who was glancing around with a curious expression on her face.

"Again I ask, who's not mad?"

Remy walked out of the room, mumbling under his breath about calling Jean-Luc,while Rogue filled Jubilee in about the letter, the latter was bouncing the baby in her arms. I looked at her carefully and arrived to the conclusion that she was holding Meghan in her arms. She did not have any white stripes in her hair.I glanced up t' see Remy coming back in. He was grimacing slightly as though something had disagreed with his stomach. Come again, breakfast hadn't been as filling or delicious as usual. And Kitty usually makes such good oatmeal.

"Pack yo' bags _chere_. We be goin t' New Orleans in a 'bout a month."

That got everyone's attention, even mine. Remy explained that his father wanted him back home as there was 'certain urgent business' as well as the fact that they wanted to give the couple their blessings. As, Remy quoted his aunt, "A years a lot 'nuff time t' get without yo' elder's blessin's child!". Well...that meant the team was going to be short two members. Thank God that things were quiet these days.

"Oh Scott. I almost forget. There was a letter for you."

"Jean would you?"

I handed over Patrick to Jean and without glancing at the return address, I pulled out the letter. As I read over the letter, the more I felt the immediate need to sit down. This was scary. This is quite quite scary. Jean noticed my expression for she asked what was wrong. In a slightly choked voice I read,

"Dear Scott and Jean. We are coming to New York to help Jean and you out with the new baby. Love, Mr & Mrs.Grey"

Jean looked happy that her parents were coming. Me...I was terrified that my in-laws were coming. I wonder if I can ask Remy if we can go with him to New Orleans. Maybe then I can escape my mother-in-law.

* * *

_Voila. And chapter 5 is fixed as well. Enjoy me hearties. Enjoy. Thought I'm not enjoying it. 5 chapters and 5 reviews? I'm one unhappy writer. Very very unhappy and very un-motivated. You are evil readers. Very evil readers. Don't you feel ashamed for hurting a writer? You don't? A pox on yee! _

_Though thanks to **Ludi, ishandahalf **and** MJK.** You three..sniffs and hugs them tight_

_The lullaby is "Brahms' Lullaby" sung by Celine Dion. I am borrowing the pancakes ala shredded idea from Aro. I always crack up when I read that part Aro! And I can really see Scott being afraid of his mother-in-law! Poor chap.  
_


	6. Family

_**Disclaimer:** I own Patrick, Meghan and Alana. Wish I owned Remy and Rogue too…_

_**Note:** Please ignore any and all accent mistakes. I wrote this over the course of three days so I'm bound t' make mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Family**

**Mercy Lebeau**

Dere are days when I think dat mobile phones were de product o' de devil. Or at de very least a very deranged wizard. Why do I say dis? Mostly 'cause mobile's have de tendency t' ring at de worst times. Atleast fer me. I'll be in de shower or eatin' suppah an' de damn thing'll ring. And I usually gotta run t' get it. And of course, by de time I reach it, it stops. Might be de product o' a bored prankster even.

But right now, I detested and anxiously waited fer m' mobile t' start chirpin'. Dat way I'd know dat Remy n' his family had arrived safely. I could tell dat _Tante_ Mattie was plenty tense as well. True dat she was movin' around de mansion lookin' after various things but she was givin' out a nervous vibe. I was pretty sure that I was givin' out a jittery edge as I sat on de plush sofa, manicured fingers tappin' on de surface o' de highly polished mahogany table.

I nearly jumped outta m' skin when de mobile let out a sharp trill. _Tante_ was lookin' at me outta de corner o' her eye as I picked up Henry's call with a slightly shaky hand.

"'allo?"

"Hey _amour_. Y' can tell _Tante_ dat Remy n' his _famille_ 'ave arrived safely."

Lettin' out a breath I didn't realize I was holdin' I replied, "Well dats great t' hear."

"_Oui_. We'll be back at the mansion in a lil' while. _Je t'aime _Merci."

"_Je t'aime_ Henry. Hurry back. Oh, I nearly forgot t' ask! What are his _enfants_ like?"

I could Henry had a grin on his face, "Definitely cuter dan Remy ever was."

I could also make out Remy yellin' out a reply dat didn't quite make sense t' me. But it made sense t' Henry who chuckled and hung-up. I couldn't help the happy grin dat spread over m' face. _Tante_ was standin' next t' me and I fought t' keep back the happy squeal that was at de tip o' m' tongue as I opened m' mouth t' tell her de good news.

De next thirty minutes were arguable the longest o' my life. Well….almost de longest. De longest was de time when I was walkin' down de aisle towards Henry on our weddin' day. Dose few minutes seemed like a lifetime at dat time. These thirty minutes seemed de same way. T' top it off, dere didn't seem t' be much t' do around de mansion either! Seemed dat _Tante_ was more nervous an' anxious dan any o' us were. She hadn't left anythin' f' me t' do! Dere wasn't a single dusty book o' cluttered table left in de mansion. Not even Henri's desk, which is always buried under a pile o' files an' papers. Oh he ain't gonna be happy when he sees how clean his desk is.

So I was left t' jes pace around de mansion, m' high heels makin' loud 'click-click' noises as I'd walk over de marble floors. Wish I hadn't worn dese shoes. Dey weren't made for restless pacin'. _Tante_ was bustlin' around in de kitchen, puttin' de finishin' touches on somethin's dat she'd put together sayin' dat 'De poor dears'll be hungry after dat long flight from New York.' I had been in dere helpin' her but today, I was o' no help t' here. I kept knockin' things ovah.

Can't say I'd blame her fer shooin' me out 'fore I destroyed de food. I looked down at de delicate silver face o' my watch fer de twentieth time since Henri's call and glanced out de windows at de driveway.

I pinched de bridge o' m' nose and let out another impatient sigh. It's been a long while since we've all seen Remy. De last time was when he had come back t' help Bella outta dat coma she'd fallen into. Dat had been de first time I had met Rogue. Too bad dat 'cause o' de circumstances I hadn't really gotten de time t' talk t' her an' get t' know her. But den again, dose had been bad days. Glad t' have dose days ovah an' done with t' be honest. I fought de urge t' check m' watch again an' resumed m' pacin'.

Things had been lookin' up fer de past three years. Relations with de Assassins had been at deir all time best. Even better dan de time o' Remy an' Bella's weddin'. De peace talks begun again, very hesitantly at first. Marius was still pretty mad at de fact dat his son was dead n' his daughter was 'married' t' an exiled man. Jean-Luc was steamed dat he had t' exile his son who, accordin' t' him, 'was exiled fer only defendinn his honor!'. I kinda agree with Jean-Luc but I kinda see where Marius was comin' from.

But as de talks very slowly progressed, Marius has very quietly admitted dat it had been Julien's fault n' requested dat Remy's ban be lifted. De latter took him longer t' ask but still, Bella had been ecstatic. 'Course at dis time we had _non_ clue dat Remy was with Rogue. And when de weddin' invitation had come a lil' more dan a year ago…Hurricane Bella hit us with full force. She had ranted an' raged at me, Henry, Jean-Luc, at her _père _'till her throat was sore. Though I think dat she was more steamed at de divorce papers dat she'd received a day before we got de weddin' invite.

De first few weeks she had raged till it seemed dat she'd drive herself _fou_. But den, jes as suddenly it had started, she stopped. T' was rather like de eye o' de storm. In de sense dat at first y' got all de destruction and fury happenin' and den silence. We all had waited for de storm again but it never came. We all were surprised an' curious as t' what had happened, even Jean Luc…especially Jean Luc. He went an' asked Marius, who jes shrugged half confused n' said dat Bella didn't want any problems. In de followin' few weeks, she had even signed de divorce papers. I think Etienne choked on his coffee when he had heard dat. We all were pretty shocked dat she had signed de papers.

Dat had been barely four months ago, an' we all are still confused as hell as t' what made Bella change her mind! An' Marius doesn't know what's goin' on either. But I think dat both him n' Jean Luc are relieved dat she ain't fightin' so much on gettin' Remy back. A lotta folks have been sayin' dat she's lettin' him go so dat she can live her own life. But somethin' keeps tellin' me dat its mo' dan dat. I've known Bella long enough t' know dat dis action o' hers aint normal.

Suddenly a loud beeping caught m' attention an' I looked out at de driveway in surprise and glanced at m' watch. Time sure does fly when y' rememberin'' old times. I quickly opened de front doors and jes as I had stepped out, Remy was strechin' his six foot two inch frame out of de car. Dat grin came back t' my face as I saw him take off his sunglasses an' make a childish pout.

"W'at? No hug?"

With a laugh I jumped down de three steps n' pulled him into a tight hug. Pullin' back I slapped his arm and scolded him, "_Que vous a pris tellement longtemps?_"(What took you so long?)

"Marryin' o' comin' t' see y'?"

"Both!"

"De answer t' dose questions would be dese _belles filles_." He flashed a smile at Rogue who was gettin' out o' de car. She gave me an' amused look, "Dun listen t' him. He was jes scared t' come back. Said he didn't want t' face his _Tante_."

An' speakin' of! _Tante_ had jes come out and had captured Remy in a rib crushin' hug. I turned t' Rogue,

" _Bonjour!_ M' Mercy, Henry's wife."

"Pleased t' meet yah. Remy's told me so much 'bout y'."

"All good I hope! _Oh mon…_ Are these y' girls?"

Henry had moved t' stand between me n' Rogue, carefully cradlin' a baby in each arm. A proud but tender smile came t' her as Rogue took one o' de pink bundles in her arms.

"Yeah. This here is Alana an' that's her sister Meghan. Y' can tell its her 'cause of the hair."

I gazed down at both o' dem an' dimly noticed dat _Tante_ was standin' next t' Rogue as she spoke,

"Dey be beautiful _chere_. Jes like dere _maman_ n' _papa_."

"Dey get deir good looks from deir _père_."

Rogue let out a small snort, "Keep dreamin' Swamp Rat."

I chuckled an' placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder as we all moved inside.

"I got de feelin' dat we'll get along jes fine Rogue."

"Call me Anna or Marie."

Henry spoke up, "Well den Marie. Welcome t' de family."

* * *

**Ororo Munroe**

I adjusted my ethnic print skirt as I sat down next to Jean as we waited for her parent's to arrive. While Jean looked happy, Scott merely looked the text book definition of the word 'tense'. He was pacing, looking over the heads of all the people, glancing at his watch and when he would sit down, he wouldn't stop tapping his feet in an irregular rhythm. I am also quite sure that his eyes were darting everywhere.

I placed a hand over his and gave him a reassuring smile.

"There is nothing to be nervous about Scott."

He chuckled nervously, "Its not your in-laws that are coming over to visit Storm."

I smiled, "True. But why are you so restless? You usually don't get so worried."

He gave me a wry smile, "I keep getting the feeling that Jean's mom doesn't think very highly of me. Especially after the whole Madelyn incident."

"Perhaps you should talk with her about it? Explain everything. At the very least for Jean's sake."

He smiled slightly and stood back up to resume his pacing but it seemed less restless than before. I took a quick look at the large clock that was hanging on the far wall and wondered how much time did it take to get from the plane to the terminal. Scott was glancing at his watch as well and was taking out his phone.

I stood up, "I'll be right back Scott."

He nodded as I gestured towards the newsstand. Might as well get a magazine to pass the time. And I had wanted to read the latest Vogue. Quickly paying for the magazine, I made my way back to Scott. It appears that the Grey's flight had finally arrived. I noted the expression on Scott's face and suddenly realized that he looked more stressed than usual. Being the leader of the X Men was hard enough and now he was a new father as well. I half wished that Jean had come as well but Scott had insisted that she stay at home and rest. More than a month had passed since Patrick was born and he still treats Jean like she'd made of crystallized sugar.

Seeing the people streaming out, I took Scott by the arm and led him through the bustling crowd. He seemed to turn a shade pale as we neared the gate and I patted his shoulder in comfort. He sighed, put a smile on his face and raised his arm to wave. I looked in the crowd and finally caught a glance of Jean's parents. They both were smiling as they made their way over to us. Scott walked over to them and gave Elaine a peck on her cheek and shook Dr. Grey's hand.

Elaine was looking around her, searching for Jean most likely. And she asked Scott,

"You didn't bring Jean?"

I stepped up, "Scott thought it would be best for her to stay at the mansion and rest. I do not know if you remember me Mrs. Grey but I'm …"

"Ororo! Of course I remember you! You look lovely!"

"Its nice to meet you again Dr. Grey."

He raised a hand, "Please. Call me John."

As Scott took their luggage, I wondered why Scott seemed so nervous around Jean's parents. There was absolutely nothing to be nervous about.

-------

I adjusted Patrick's woolen cap and his blanket before taking a step back and wondering if I had forgotten anything. He glanced up at me with his warm brown eyes and let out a happy gurgle. Handing him his favorite plush toy, I caught his gaze and asked, "Shall we go then Patrick?"

He merely happily tried to chew on the corner of his blue blanket. With a smile I pushed the stroller out into the comfortable September evening. The sun was shining warmly and a slight breeze was playing hide and seek with the leaves and shadows. I could also make out a few birds singing their song. Patrick on the other hand seemed more intent on trying to make a meal out of his blanket. But he gave up and was content to watching his surroundings, giving a happy laugh now and again when he would see a bird flit by.

I could see why Kitty and Jubilee spent so much time with the babies. There was something positively enchanting about being with babies. It was almost enough to make one wish for a child. But then again, we all had seen the effects of having children. Scott was more tired than usual and had handed over the morning Danger Room sessions for me and Logan to over see. The students were not happy about that. Remy always looked like you could knock him over with a feather in the mornings and Rogue was no better.

I asked Jean just how she managed to get through the mornings to which she sheepishly admitted that she ate breakfast half-asleep. After breakfast, she would go back to sleep and wake up at a later hour feeling more refreshed than before. That still didn't explain how she managed to get some food into her system. But in their defense, they do look better than they did back in the beginning.

Perhaps they have gotten used to the babies schedule of nightly feedings. Stopping to hand Patrick his bear again, we resumed our walk around the mansion gardens. I am quite proud of how beautiful they are. I have been working quite hard to make the grounds as stunning as possible. The Professor even let me make a few small ponds and a lake on the grounds that have become the favorite spots of many of the mansion residents.

As we passed by the garage, I could hear the loud noise of an engine revving up and dying down. I glanced down at Patrick, "Looks like Uncle Logan is working on his bike." I peeked inside and it looked like Logan had finished his work. He looked up and saw us standing in the driveway.

"Hey 'Ro. Whatcha' got there?"

"I volunteered to take Patrick out for a walk. With such nice weather I could not resist."

He closed his toolbox with a click and looked down at Patrick.

"Didn't think that Scooter could ever have such a cute kid."

I rolled my eyes, "Will you ever stop trying to vex Scott?"

He tapped his chin in mock thought, "Probably never darlin'. He just makes it too easy."

I shook my head in amusement as we strolled through the greenery together. That's what I liked about spending time with Logan. He never felt the need to fill the silence with unnecessary chatter. It was nice to just be with someone and enjoy their presence and not have to make small talk.

He broke the silence by asking, "Cajun call yet?"

"Yes. He called and said that they had arrived safely. And that Rogue and his sister-in-law were getting along like fire and a wood house."

"If I were him, I'd worry."

"I think he was slightly nervous but he seemed more confused than anything."

Logan raised a questioning eyebrow and I explained, "You know how he was already married yes? To Belladonna? I think he's still quite confused as to why she signed the papers so quietly and isn't screaming for blood."

"So the kid's worried just because his ex-wife isn't screaming murder? That Cajun is just plain ole' weird."

Patrick gurgled and Logan pointed towards him, "See. Even he agrees."

I laughed and we continued our walk. We stopped our conversation but the leaves still continued talking to each other, long after we both returned indoors.

* * *

**_Tante_ Mattie**

"Dey be real cute _non?_"

I looked up at Mercy, who was still gazin' down at de babies with an adorin' look on her pretty face. I recognized dat glance. Looks like Henry's gonna hafta face fatherhood pretty soon if dese girls stay 'ere any longer.

"_Oui_. Dey are Mercy. But den, all babies are cute."

She smiled slightly as one o' de girls captured her finger in 'er tiny hand.

"_Dieu_. Dey be so small. S' amazin' how small dey are."

"S' amazin' how fast dey grow up. I still remember how tiny Henri was. An' now look how big he is. Clara 'ad said almos' de same thing dat y' said."

Mercy looked up at me, a question on her lips dat I knew 'fore she even asked.

"Clara?"

"Henry's _maman_."

"Oh."

We both returned our gaze t' de girls fast asleep in the crib. I was glad dat I had managed t' convince Jean-Luc t' renovate de ole nursery. De walls were a soft green dat complimented de dark carpet n' dresser. De crib had been put together by Etienne n' Henry. I had heard Etienne pleadin' t' rather go on an all nighter rather dan work on a baby crib. I had really wanted Henry's old crib but it was beyond repair. So I had t'settle fer a replica but it dun seem de same t' me.

I recall seeing Clara hoverin' over de crib as Henry would be sleepin'. Singin' him a lullaby as she cradled him in her arms. Comfortin' him when he'd hurt himself. Encouragin' him t' walk. It ain't right dat Henry lost his _maman_ so early in life. But 'least he 'ad some memories o' her. I don' think dat Remy remembers Clara dat much.

I remember when Jean Luc brought Remy home. Dat boy was more skittish than a cat in a room full o' rockin' chairs n' looked ready t' bolt at de first sign o' trouble. An' I'm pretty sure dat if not fo' Clara, he would have bolted too. De way dat she looked after him an' fought t' keep him, you'd have almost thought dat he was her blood child an' not jes a kid off de streets. An' dat same year she passed on. Jean Luc had been distraught but it was Remy who was devastated. Poor child. I stroked Alana's cheek and sent up a silent prayer fo' dese two angels. I prayed dat dey'd never have t' loose deir parents.

Lookin' up at de soft knockin' on de door, I saw Emil an' Etienne standin' in de doorway. Mercy waved her hand, gesturin' for dem t' come in. I noticed de camera in Etienne's hand and asked in a quiet tone,

"Y' plannin' on wakin' dem up boy?"

He glanced at de camera an' grinned, "No worries _Tante_ Mattie. De flash 's off. Dere's enough light in de room t' take a good photo."

Emil was standin' at de foot o' de crib and stated with a degree o' disbelief in his voice,

"I still can't believe dat Remy not only got married but 's also a father!"

Etienne was adjustin' the lens on his camera as he replied, "Y' better believe it. De evidence is right in front o' y'."

"But dis be Remy we're talkin' 'bout!"

"Hush boy! Dun raise y' voice! If y' wake de girls up, y' de one who's gonna make sure dat dey fall back asleep!"

De boy still continued on his speech dat we all had been hearin' since de day we got de weddin' invitation. Mercy replied,

"Emil. He found someone he wants t' spend de rest o' his life with. W'ats so wrong 'bout dat?"

His expression softened slightly, "Not'ing wrong I guess. 'S jes unexpected in a way. Never thought dat Remy'd want t' get married after de whole Bella thing."

Etienne nodded from behind de camera, "Gotta agree with y' dere Lapin."

"Speakin' o' Bella…"

Mercy looked up at me an' den glanced at de door 'fore continuin' in a hushed voice.

"I heard dat de reason she signed dose papers was 'cause she met someone."

"Chil' dat jes be gossip."

Emil didn't seem surprised by dat statement. In some ways, I swear dat boy is mo' like a woman dan a man! Etienne was lookin' as though he was tryin' t' remember somethin'. Sure enough he turned t' me,

"Y' know, I heard dat a few weeks back too. Dat might be de reason why she ain't makin' such a ruckus. I know y' gonna say dat 's jes gossip but _Tante_, y' know Bella. An' y' 'ad seen her when she 'ad stormed over demandin' an explanation fer de divorce papers. She looked ready t' go t' up North on foot and drag Remy back."

Couldn't argue with dat fact. Dat girl did look ready t' drag Remy back from Hell itself. An' her sudden reversal 'ah really shocked us all. Especially Marius. No one said raisin' girls was an easy task. At dat time I felt bad fo' Marius. In certain ways, 's easier t' raise boys. At least its easier t' try t' figure out deir motives an' thoughts.

"Emil! Etienne!"

We all turned t' de door, where Henry was gesturin' for the two boys.

"Guess dats our cue f' leavin'. See y' later Alana an' Meghan."

A few minutes after Emil 'ad dragged Etienne out, Mercy spoke regretfully,

"I'd better get goin' too. Got some thing's I gotta take care o'."

I nodded as Mercy left after Etienne an' Emil. I sat down in de nearby chair by de crib, pickin' up m' knittin'. I was makin' matchin' sweaters fer de girls an' I was surprised t' find out dat I still knitted as good as I used too. It seemed like jes a few minutes when Jean Luc walked into de nursery.

He looked a bit surprised t' see me sittin' dere an' for a moment looked like he was gonna leave again but he stayed. Sittin' down in de second chair, he glanced at de growin' pink sweater in m' lap an' den at de babies,

"Y' makin' matchin' sweaters?"

"_Oui."_

"But wouldn't it make mo' sense if y' made two different colored sweaters?"

I stopped de needles an' glanced up at him,

"Well dat way we'd be able t' tell who's who."

I chuckled, "Y' mean, you'd be able t' tell 'em apart."

He grinned wryly, "Guilty as charged."

The soft clicking on knitting needles filled the room as Jean Luc quietly got up and picked up Alana in his arms. She shifted slightly in his arms but continued sleepin'. I checked de length o' de sleeves as I said softly,

"Clara would have loved dem both."

A slightly pained expression came over Jean Luc's face,

"_Oui_. She would have."

Dere was silence in de room as I set up de houses for the next sleeve but was filled again with soft clicking as de needles moved against each other. Jean Luc carefully placed Alana back in the crib and sat down across from me. An' as though on cue, de door bell rang an' both o' de girls started wailin'. With a bemused smile I turned t' Jean Luc.

"Time t' live up t' yo' _grand-père_ duties."

* * *

**Belladonna Boudreaux**

I pulled de car up t' de front steps and turned off de engine. I took a deep breath an' stepped out o' de convertible. Lookin' up at de mansion, I couldn't help feelin' a bit nervous. Given de fact dat de last time I was 'ere, I hadn't been in de best o' mood. An' dats quite de understatement. I walked up de wide steps an' pressed de door bell, adjustin' m' purse with de other hand. A part o' me was lookin' forward t' seein' Remy. De other part o' me was wantin' t' dash back t' m' car an' forget comin' back.

But I think dat its bout time dat I give an explanation fo' m' actions an' dat I squash all de rumors dat are goin' 'round.

As de' door opened I took in a deep breath and smiled at Mercy. Can't say dat she smiled back, she looked more taken aback t' see me standin' at de ot'er side o' de door.

"_Bonjour_ Mercy. Mind if I come in?"

Her thick curls bounced as she shook her head and lead m' t' a nearby sittin' room. Mercy sat down across from m' an' was lookin' at me warily. I waited fo' her t' ask de question dat I'd been preparin' fo'.

"What y' doin 'ere Bella?"

"'m 'ere t' see Remy an' his _famille_. An' 'm here t' apologize."

I half expected Mercy's jaw t' drop open but instead her eyes widened in surprise. Fo' a moment she jes stared at me but den she nodded dumbly and mumbled, "I'll go get em."

I glanced around de room as de door closed after her. M' eyes fell on a photo album dat was restin' on de table t' m' side. I ran a finger over de dark velvet 'fore placin' it in m' lap. A small part o' me felt guilty 'bout sneakin' a peek but den I rationalized dat if it'd been anythin' private o' secret, no body would have put it here. Curiosity might have killed de cat, but satisfaction did bring it back. An' in de words o' Oscar Wilde, I can resist anythin' but temptation.

I flipped it open an' was surprised t' see pictures o' Remy's weddin'. I slowly made m' way through de album, forgettin' dat I was sittin' in de Lebeau mansion. I stopped at a picture in which both Remy an' his wife were exchangin' vows from de look o' things. De woman looked really familiar as I scrutinized de picture carefully. I t'ink I had met her before. As I looked at Remy, I wondered if Remy had been lookin' at me de same way on our near weddin'. I smiled wryly as de answer came immediately t' me. _Non_, he hadn't ever looked me dat way as though de only thing dat mattered was dat moment an' nothin' else.

I nearly jumped when de door opened an hoped dat I didn't have a guilty look on m' face as I grasped de album tightly. A mix o' relief an' anxiety went through me as Remy walked in. He glanced down at de album in m' hands,

"Hope y' don't mind me wantin' a look."

He shook his head as he slightly shifted de baby in his arms.

"S'alright."

De baby was unfocusedly lookin' around her, one hand wrapped around Remy's finger. Her dark green eyes rested on me fo' a moment 'fore dey focused on de window.

"Congratulations on gettin' married. It looks like it was a beautiful weddin'."

"_Merci_. What…what brings y' by?"

"Well I'd rather wait fer de others t' come as well."

An uncomfortable silence settled in de room as we both kept dartin' our glances everywhere 'cept on each other. I glanced at de baby and noticed dat she looked a lot like Remy.

"She y' baby girl?"

He smiled widely, "_Oui_. Dis here is Alana Lebeau. "

De words had jes left his mouth when his wife came into the room holdin' another baby in her arms. She was followed by _Tante_ Mattie, Henry an' Jean Luc. I darted my gaze back t' de baby in Remy's arm an' fo' a moment I was confused. But den realized dat dey had t' be twins. I raised m' gaze t' his wife and frowned slightly. She looked so familiar an' she was lookin' at me as though she was expectin' me to recall. Jes 'cause I'm an assassin dun mean dat I got a photographic memory!

I placed de album back on de side table an' stood up as she approached me. She extended her hand,

"Hi. Ahm Anna-Marie. But I'm pretty sure that y' remember me as Rogue."

I shook her hand and tilted m' head slightly t' de side. Rogue….Rogue….dat did sound familiar. Oh right! She had come with Remy de last time dat him an' me had met.

"'S nice t' meet y' Marie. An who is de lil' y' arms?"

"This is Meghan. She's got the white stripes in her hair."

From afar, Meghan's eyes looked a deep brown but from close, y' could make out de slightly red shade. She was eyein' me like m' cat eyes de television. With barely concealed boredom. I smiled but felt slightly uncomfortable. I've never been much o' a baby or children person. I never know how t' get 'em t' stop cryin' once dey start. An' dey tend t' cry a lot when I'm around 'em. One o' de major reasons why I dun wanna be a _maman._ Atleast….didn't wanna.

"Dey both are beautiful. Dey're gonna be real heart breakers once dey grow up."

De air was thick with tension an' suspense as all eyes, except de babies, were lookin' at me. Did I ever mention dat I don't really feel comfortable bein' de center o' attention? Especially when I'm apologizin'? Regardless o' how uncomfortable I felt, I owed dese people an' apology fo' m' behavior de last time I was 'ere. An' also an explanation t' my actions. I know dat de latter ain't really required but I really wanna tell 'em.

I turn m' gaze t' every occupant o' de room, one after another, before it settles on Jean Lucs.

"I know dat y' really didn't expect t' see me today. Or any day fo' dat matter. Y' know dat de last time I was here, I had been pretty mad at gettin' de divorce papers. An' I didn't handle dat really well…or at all. I wanted t' say dat I'm sorry fer m' attitude, y' all weren't at fault an' I made it out as though it was y' fault dat Remy was gettin' re-married."

I turned m' look over t' Remy an' Rogue, who were sittin' side by side across from me.

"I admit dat I wasn't happy when de weddin' invitation came. But when I had calmed down, I realized dat I couldn't really be angry at y' fo' fallin' in love an' wantin' t' marry again. Especially when I was fallin' fo' someone else too."

As I predicted, everyone's face expressed deir shock but I continued,

"I realized dat I wasn't in love with y' anymore. At least not de way I was 'fore. I signed de divorce papers 'cause I realized dat I was still holdin' on t' de past an' dat t' move on, I needed t' let go o' you. I know dat it might be a lil' late… but still… Congratulations. T' both o' y'. I hope dat y' both 'ave a very happy marriage."

Everyone's stare shifted t' Remy, who merely met m' gaze steadily. I was startin' t' feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny when he quietly spoke.

"_Merci_ Bella. Dat mean's a lot comin' from you."

I smiled in relief an' met Jean Luc's questionin' look.

"I know what y' been wonderin' fo' a while now. A lot o' people 'ave been wonderin' 'bout it anyways. A lotta folks 'ave been sayin' dat I've been seein' someone an' now y' know dats true. But what y' dun know is dat…Its someone y' know."

I could feel m' cheek's warmin' as I continued,

"Y' know Theoren Marceaux?"

Jean Luc an' Rogue were de only ones dat didn't look stunned. A loud shout from outside de door made everyone jump,

"THEO! Y' hooked up with Theo!"

_Tante_ Mattie got up and threw de door open, makin' Emil loose his balance an' fall on de plush carpet. He merely jumped up an' looked at me,

"Y' hooked up with our cousin Theo? De same one with whom y' exchanged some excellent barbs with? De same Theo who used t' insult y' clothes? Dat Theo?"

"Errr…_Oui._"

He blinked, "Oh….jes makin' sure den."

"I know dat it's a bit sudden but I asked him not t' tell anyone. I didn't know how papa would react. I told 'em jes a few days ago an' he said dat our marriage would make de Peace Treaty mo' solid."

Emil groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

"Dat'll jes leave me an' Etienne! I sure hope dis whole marriage thing ain't a bug! First Remy, now Theo? M' world is fallin' apart."

"Can't say dat I'm one hundred percent surprised dat y' two got together."

Taken aback, we all turned t' look at Remy who was gazin' thoughtfully at Alana. Noticin' our looks, he explained.

"T'ink 'bout it. Dey always did exchange deir insults with mo' passion dan necessary. De spark was always dere. Dey jes finally acted on it."

I felt m' face grow warm again at his last statement. We sure had acted on dat 'spark' alright. I fidgeted nervously in m' seat and avoided any looks that were sent m' way.

"Oh. Dare I ask where y' both 'acted on' y' attraction? OW! What I say _chere_! Not like I asked what dey did!"

Remy was rubbin' his shoulder where Rogue had pinched him. I had t' grin as they began t' argue. Dese two seem more like an old married couple rather dan a pair o' newly weds. I turned t' Mercy,

"Dey always like dis?"

She grinned bemused and drawled, "Can't y' jes feel de love?"

Emil piped in, "Y' can see why dey got married."

* * *

_I live! And man has this been update been grossly over due or what? I would like to thank you dear people who reviewed. In my defense, I had the most severe cast of writers block. I wrote this chapter, left it, wrote another beginning, dropped it and then wrote this out._

_I know that there is a severe lack of Jott but I couldn't figure out what to right. So I promise to sneak out some of this chapters Jott further on in the form of flashbacks. Promise._

_I also changed my mind 'bout Bella. It seemed just silly to make her loose her marbles. As amusing as that idea was, it was just stupid. And I rather like Bella and Rogue as friends rather than bitchy enemies. Though I will not deny that I like bitchy Bella…she's fun to hate._

_Be a dear and review? Thank you:)_


End file.
